Abduction
by xXxDarkKiiyukoxXx
Summary: A tale worth telling... One with the life of the rich girl, the other is a run away. They both have dark secrets. Little did they know that just that encounter would change all of their lives... Main: RinxLen plus other multiple couples. Lemons!
1. Where it begins

Always in first class, never would she think of those dark hungry eyes feasting upon her. They were hiding in dark alleys, waiting for victims to pass by. Nevertheless, not everything is what it seems. She had her standards high, not giving many even a second glance. That white bow resting on top of her sleek blonde hair. Her bright azure blue eyes were always searching for the answers from others around her, never suspecting those with dark auras. Her best friend, or per say, only true friend wouldn't be looking for her either. Those girls with pink hair, each one with a different shade, would probably glad once she was gone. She never thought of those possibilities. Never swept across her mind, thus she thought she was only one thing; Perfect.

Her best friend had long twin teal tails, piercing cerulean eyes, and practically had the power to take over the mind of boys. Sure her friend may be the most 'prettiest' girl at school but really, was her soul that beautiful? She'd never judge her friend that way; they almost controlled the school despite the pink haired girls always causing drama. Her love for books, inventions and math were under the cover though. She dare not speak of her 'other' friend, Gumi, or her reputation was ruined. Often she'd meet with her, inventing many so called, useful, things and studying. Only in her school life Gumi was her tutor in math only. She'd never talk to her in public, afraid to be seen. She was a shallow girl with a busy life, she was too bitter to think of anything important such as their life or hers.

Those cerulean eyes shot through the boy's vision, never giving them a second glance. Rin strolled beside her, twirling the girl's twin tails as they went along the hallway. A smug smirk plastered on her face, she knew Rin didn't like that. Slightly behind, the shorter one never would look at her friend's admirers. They weren't good enough for them, right? She flipped her sleek blonde hair that flipped once it met with her shoulders. How did she ever get this way? The sun shone through the small open squares in the bricked walls, a tiny breeze brushed their skirts to the right. Even though it was necessary to have the skirt at least near the knees, Cerulean eyes' skirt ended in the middle of her thigh.

"How can you even glance at them like that?" The shorter one of the two questioned curiously, her friend gave out a soft giggle and shook her head. She tugged gently on her friend's twin tails thus making her gasp. She never considered of having a boyfriend though some of them were cute, even though they never acted right to her.

"You see, once you have a boyfriend, the world changes. I'll finally find one I think you'd like Rin!" Reaching for the silver door handle, Rin slid in front of her soft delicate hand. Her friend was taken back by such action.

"H-How can you say that! These boys, all of them, aren't they pigs?" Rin spun around and opened the door herself and glanced back at her best friend. "We're best friends right, Miku? I thought you said that you respect my wishes not to be 'dating' unless I find the boy quite charming. Besides, don't they all crave the body but not the soul, such foolish rubbish?" Rin added air quotations to the word dating. Miku smiled, not in a stubborn way or a sly way, just casually. Rin stared at the older female, trying to study her facial expressions.

"Ah but, that's what you think. You haven't experienced it yet, have you?" Miku stared down at her with a cheery smile. It was true, Rin didn't understand at all, only at age fifteen, who would actually think that she'd go too far with the enemies? They were enemies to her at least, but followers to Miku, just boys to everybody else; but they all had different opinions.

"I wouldn't want too! C'mon Miku, you know my fear." Rin poked Miku's sides causing her to squeal, "C'mon, let's go to class!" Pulling a pencil out from her pocket in the school uniform vest, they raced to Science class, Room 425. The class was the busiest as ever, only because the teacher was out of the room. They slowly took their seats in the back, as always.

"C'mon man, we always share with you!" A man, perhaps just finished college, grumbled. The younger one, banana blonde hair and solid Brandeis blue eyes. He stared up at the senior; he had silver-grey hair with blood-red eyes. Lying on the couch, he shook his head slowly, "Y'know we always pick up the slack 'round here."

"As if, I can't do much anyway, it doesn't matter that I was almost abandoned but still… While you both pick them up, I'm not as great at those skills like you!" The younger on watched his almost-like brother take a drag of a burning cigarette, "No wonder why we live like this! Your god damn smoking is the problem!" He shot out his tongue; never in his life would Dell hear the smallest one yell back at him.

"Whatever you say Len, I'm not quitting any day soon… Both you and Deruko have been on me everyday!" He twisted the cigarette into a metal can, smothering the burning end. "I really wouldn't care if you say I'll die. Hell, nobody would miss me! I have no place in the world, Len. This is what we are! We're outcasts, no where to fit in!" He sighed after finishing that unnecessary rant. Len sat up and stared at him. Dell felt uneasy with that dazed look on his face.

"I know we are, just because of what we do cause it. I've quit school, I'm only fifteen and where we live, we obviously aren't supposed to be here in the world. We're not supposed to be alive!" Len slammed his fist into the tan couch in frustrations. On the other hand, Dell shrugged it off; he was a high school drop-out anyway.

"Who cares for education, Len? It's a waste of time." Another puff, another brain cell had died with an increase of lung cancer. Len hated it, the house- or room- always had the lingering essence of smoke, and it wouldn't leave, just like Dell. Curiously, Len once tried to convince Dell to quit, which he'd never do again since the last beat down.

"It's not a waste of time. Dammit, you're such an idiot. I guess this is what smoking does to people, ne?" He poked Dell's sides, playfully. Unfortunately, he was more serious as of right now, so in return, Len received a slap to the face. Ouch.

"No time for play, the dark is bound to fall soon." Dell sighed, resting his hand into his hand which was propped up by his elbow. "I'm going to go out and find some to bring home. Y'know, I wonder if Kaito caught any." His blood-red eyes glowed. Of course he was going to be excited, every night they always were but Len never was. He didn't have any skills at all.

"Fine then, go out. I'll stay home." Len didn't believe in himself anyway. They came back every night, mostly with someone knew. They were all tested anyway; it was safe, for now. Protection was always used, in the top right corner of the bedside table. After all, being a Run Away wasn't that bad, although this is only where he'd belong now; these guys now were his friends. Needless to say, he didn't have to worry about parents anymore.

"Well then, fine. Miss out on the fun. Remember, this time I'm not bringing one back for you." Dell had spat on the floor, it was oozing and bubbly. Always, either the three; Kaito, Gakupo or Dell, would bring back a girl for him, all to himself. Normally the runs were like this; the older three would go out and finally bring back two girls or three, then they would mess around for a bit until letting them go.

"I'm fine with that, Dell." Not even been gone for two months, Len was still a bit new to the street life. He was truly scared of growing up, on his own, but he loved to hide it. He believed in being tough, like the other guys, despite the age differences. "Go, I'll just stay here and hope Kaito comes back." He sighed, normally he would stay back. Only a few nights, he would actually go out, only to be surrounded by girls that admired his style. Gakupo, a former samurai, often teased him about being a shouta since Len looked younger then he actually was. Amazingly, some girls fell for that.

"Alright Shouta, I might not come home tonight." Although Dell was quite mysterious, he couldn't hide that he probably had a girlfriend. Many times, he would go out at night, alone, and not come back until the next day. Often, he'd stutter when the rest of them, including his younger sister, asked where he's been going too. Len became flustered at the fact of being called a shouta. Immediately he stood up and faced Dell, although the elder was only a few inches taller.

"I-I'm not a shouta!" As childish as he was, Len spun around in the opposite direction and crossed his arms, pouting slightly. This had caught Dell's attention as he wrapped his arms around Lenn's waist and softly cooing into the younger one's ear, which made Len shiver. Sometimes, he swore that Dell was gay at times, maybe even bi.

"Awww Lenny-kins, don't be ashamed." Still holding him, he buried his face into the boy's neck. "Now now," He whispered as if he were to speak to a frightened child. "See ya tomorrow!" He chuckled, flashing a piece sign and exited through the door. Len groaned in annoyance, he never though Dell could be playful at times. Sighing, he fell into a deep slumber while being curled into a tiny ball on the old couch.

Hours later, the boy was flopped all about the couch and partly hanging off in his sleep. A blue-haired man, about 19 years, slammed the front door open and was speaking loudly. This stirred the young one, not expecting him to be home so soon. He groaned with annoyance like a little brother to the bigger one. It was a strange relationship in the first place.

Their house, only had four rooms; living room/kitchen, the main bedroom with one bed and the smaller bedroom with only two beds, and a bathroom. Normally, the one that could bring a girl home would stay in the main bedroom for the night while the other two would stay in the smaller room. They would rather keep the intercourse to themselves without their best friends watching. That would be awkward.

"Kaito, what the hell are you doing?" Len rubbed his temples with circles with his index fingers. It was relaxing. Not noticing the girl, she had hid behind the tall man, unaware of the younger one. Kaito realized that Len had mention his name, bad move. They never released their names in case some girl calls rape, then somehow they'd all end up in jail.

"You didn't tell me you had a younger brother." He had heard her whisper. She had long silvery hair, glistening to the lamp. He whimpered a bit, so she came closer as Kaito just sighed. A blush crept along his cheeks; he would have gotten ready if Kaito had warned him. Her lush lavender eyes sparkled, bouncy breasts getting nearer. "He's adorable Kaito, can I finish him up?" She asked gently, he nodded which indicated that he didn't mind him practically stealing his win, by accident.

On the inside, truthfully Len was afraid; hopefully she wouldn't go full on with him. He was saving his first penetration with somebody important, like his own win. Normally, the girls would just blow him off for being so young. There would be times though, where he'd have the same dream on different nights about a girl he saw before; a white bow and silky blonde hair, about his age. He didn't know her name, if she even had one. This girl began to play with his small ponytail.

"Wah!" Thud. The very clumsy Rin tripped over her science books as she went to leave their lunch table. Everyday, special employees of the school would dress the table. The table was dressed with a long velvety white cloth, with solid red dinner mats to prevent the table from warping. This academy was for either the rich, or the smart ones on scholarship. Every girl here was considered beautiful by outsiders, since they were rich. The academically smart students, were normally the not so great looking people, and were often harassing the rich for money. Many outsiders thought that the some of the girls attending here, were prostitutes for having so much money.


	2. The truth about Len

I apologize, it was rough having exams, homework and etc. and try to think of updating. Sadly though, my mom wouldn't let me on the computer just to continue writing... I was typing this at school and the stupid network deleted it and I had to restart. I'm working on the 3rd chapter now. Enjoy. (:

* * *

Truthfully, there was one girl who was a prostitute and who is a good friend of Len, Kaito and Dell. She never spoke of it though, always was hiding in shadows- metaphorically speaking of course. She never liked Rin though, always thought that she was hanging around that snob-of-a-bitch Miku. Other then that, she decided Rin would at least, would have been normal.

"Gumi are you there?" Her voice called out, a green haired girl with fiery red glasses groaned but headed towards her anyway. She know everybody in school, her and Gumi were like undercover spies for school. Even though they weren't noticed by the popular student, they knew all. All gossip, all fights, and all people. "P-please help me this time." She whimpered slightly. The other girl just stared at her.

"What is it this time?" She sighed, normally she helped her but it was getting too much now. The girl, she looked a lot like Rin, without the personality. A tad bit 'emo' as others called her. She wore a white bow too, except that is, it was placed behind her petite head. Her eyes shone a gentle color of gold; some sleek black bangs covered them. She remained silent, her lips pursed into a straight line. "Rui, tell me the truth." The girl, Rui, froze at the question.

"You know those guys I hang out with, huh?" Mostly referring to Len, since they used to go to school, that is, until their school closed down and he well, transferred then dropped out. Gumi nodded, they just became friends two years ago and now, they were inseparable. Gumi knew though, of Rui's long and dark past. She protected her secret and mostly her since she was less experienced, socially. "I've seen them, again. But this time, I'm not going to hold back." She bit her lip.

Five years ago, she and Len were the best of friends; they looked out for each other like siblings. Often, they'd argue like a married couple, as some put it, even though they were only nine years young. It was until he suddenly told her that he was going to leave after the school closed. He was supposed to enroll into an academy, for boys only. Thus, obviously she figured it out right away that they had to split, probably for their whole entire adolescence. She did some digging though, finally coming to realize that he only was entered in that school for six years, until age fifteen, which he dropped out this year.

"Are you sure about this?" Gumi sighed, she knew that Rui hadn't spoken to him for a long time, maybe it wasn't the brightest idea. Rui slowly nodded but avoided her gaze. She didn't know that she has a close appearance to the girl that he's hunting. Not even Rin, knew that Gumi had a friend who looked similar, even though she was just a math tutor.

He was lying all alone in his fluffy bed, sunshine was pouring through the cracks of the curtains and he groaned. The heat was too much, with an easy night hangover, he couldn't take it anymore. This, is what he gets for ditching home, leaving everybody and mostly, for leaving himself.

Len wasn't always trying to be the 'bad boy' of the class, nor was he a 'goody-good'. All he remembered that he lived in an abusive household, or at least too. He tried to shove the idea of his former life out of his mind, no luck moving forward if you're caught up in the past. He sighed; he wondered if anybody missed him at all.

It was wild, Kaito went out again, but he brought home a girl with short brown hair and a large bust. She was obviously drunk so he 'almost' trusted her with everything yet she might remember some. It was a risk that Kaito took for sure. She had extra sake with her, as usual, since her and Kaito hooked up a long time ago as Len recalls. It was his third night from being away from home, which is something he never wants to remember. His first meeting with Kaito was rather, disturbing.

Last night, he was given a blow job by the first hook-up that Kaito scored. Meiko, he believed her name was, came over soon after and brought some sake over until they drank heavily. _Kaito and Meiko were probably up all night_, Len shuddered at the thought. He drank a bit last night before crashing out to sleep. It wasn't as heavy as the older ones but still, he was tipsy and it gave him a slight hangover.

He rolled over on his back, stared at the prickly ceiling then finally came to the decision of awakening. Knowingly, Dell and Kaito were probably out, out at their separate different jobs. Every single morning, he'd wake up all alone. They had a secret life, Dell and Kaito, but he always thought that Dell had three lives; the player, the worker and the dedicated guy in a relationship. _It wouldn't make any sense, _Len was slowly slipping off of the bed, _if Dell had a girlfriend, why would he still hang out with us? Most of all, why is he part player if he's in a relationship? I seriously should ask him one day but then he would curse me out. _In mid-thought, he paused for a mere second to create his small plan. _I guess I should only ask if he's high, he probably wouldn't care then._

Now, he just hangs around the house. He stayed all alone in that dingy house erm- large apartment. Usually, his daily routine consists of showering, cooking for himself- which doesn't taste that great but at least its food- and doing nothing. It sometimes lasts for five to six hours of being lonely. It wasn't in the morning so it wasn't that bad. Now, Len finds himself waking around eleven or noon.

"It's almost lunch, right Miku?" Rin nudged her comrade. Miku nodded but held a finger to her lips soon enough, shushing her so their teacher wouldn't yell at them. Small Miss Rin Kagamine had lost time due to daydreaming throughout her most important class- Psychology 9- and missed some important notes and assignments. Miku seemed like a ditz, as Luka called her, but she was really smart.

"Yeah, and be prepared for the best thing ever!" Miku exclaimed quietly after a few minutes, clamping her hands together with excitement. Rin was confused, with a twinkle in her friend's eye; she knew it had to do something with those pink haired bimbos. "Momo is getting the worst surprise of her life." Miku wickedly cackled. The teacher, who many called Mr. Piss Dick, though he was an English transfer from America, he is Mr. Peacock, is known as one of the most stern teacher in the school board. If they were caught talking, they'd better be prepared for Level 2 Detention. Nobody knows how to get Level 1 from Mr. Peacock; he doesn't let students earn an easy punishment.

"I'm quite excited!" Rin squealed while copying the notes on the Smart board. Mr. Peacock shot a glare, grumbled then focused on his laptop. The rest of the students continued to pretend to copy the notes even though most of them were goofing off. "Seriously, I'm kinda sad that this is the second class without those pink freaks, people are a bit too normal." She sighed, Miku eyed the short blonde.

"That's true enough. Oh hey Rin, come with me tomorrow night, there's an exclusive night club I want to take you too." Rin was about to open her mouth to protest but Miku shushed her, "You'll meet me there, my mom doesn't even know about it. So yeah, I'll give you more info in the morning. This conversation never happened." Her tone was dark, subtle and nothing like the Miku that Rin grew up with.

"A-Ah okay," She looked down at her notes, their teacher had handed out an assignment without her noticing. The assignment was based on their recent notes and was worth a good chunk of her grade, not counting other projects and finals. "I-I'll see you at lunch, ne?"

"How do you understand this so easily?" Rui sighed, resting her face in the palm of her hand. Gumi, who sat right beside her in the wooden desk shrugged. "You're like a natural!" Gumi giggled, she wasn't so used to compliments.

"Well today, I'm not tutoring Rin today so yeah, I guess." She sheepishly added. Rui scribbled in her notebook quickly. "N-No Rui, Pi does not equal 5.16. You're close though! Didn't you learn this last year?"

"N-not really." With really dark pencil scribbled over the lined paper, not including the small doodles in the corner, Rui snapped the graphite of the pencil. "Dammit!" A pencil sharpener was no where in sight. Gumi took the pencil, slid it in a pouch of her binder and zipped it shut.

"That's fine, we'll retry tomorrow. I hope." Gumi realized that both Rui and Rin were alike. She nodded, placed the binder in her arms and walked off. Their meeting place was in the tenth grade mechanical classroom, though they really shouldn't be there.

"I'll just talk to him myself then." Rui murmured, Gumi stared at her in disbelief but didn't say anything. She continued to walk off, and didn't notice the dark aqua around Rui.

"He's going to remember me, just before his precious Princess's finale."

"Dude, you haven't seen the stuff I've seen!" Len exclaimed, his best friend, Mikuo didn't believe a word he said. "More or less, what I heard bro. Kaito gets it way too often!" Mikuo grabbed an aqua colored comb, which matched his hair, from his pocket and quickly fixed his hair.

"Kaito gets graphic, huh?" Mikuo checked his watch and resumed. "He's god damn lucky. Dude, you have to come back to school, I know you dropped out and all but still, Kiyoteru is starting to use you as a bad example, even if you are a grade higher than me." He sighed, Len was smart but he wasn't using it right. Well, as of lately.

"I know, I might come back next year, bro. There's this girl I like though, it kind of alters my whole life." Len buried his face in his arms on the table. Right now, Mikuo was out of school; it was lunch. Though Len probably talks to Mikuo only, outside of the street life, he still visits him once in a while; only away from his former school.

"Kaito graduated last year. So did Dell, so why can't you?" It was true, Kaito and Dell did graduate, Mikuo attended to watch the departure of thei elder friends, not to make them sound old. "I don't understand you at all." Len's past though, he didn't want anybody to know about it.

"That's different, they're in a different situation then I am." I grumbled, trying to keep low. I wasn't going to reveal everything at once. Damn, if I could change time and what would happen then that girl would be with me, I wouldn't be a run away and everything lasted forever. Yeah, I don't believe in fairy tales, it only exists in my head. "I need to get home." And with that, I left Mikuo at school.

* * *

Reviews encourage me to update faster. Criticism is okay. Just no flames, please.


	3. Reconnecting Yet Again

**Alright, I finally was able to update again! This is like, amazing cuz I finally didn't slack off this time. I know how this story will end and stuff but more ideas keep flooding my mind. Since there is Miku in here, I'm gonna just shorten Mikuo to Kuo, it's a habit. I might add Gumiya in here to and just shorten it to Miya, again, it's a habit. Well, I'll try to update soon!**

**This is seriously annoying me. I put like a thinger to change POV's and FF keeps taking it away. x.x So I'mma put the Line thing-ers. OTL**

**Reviews are encouraged they help me update faster.**

* * *

"What do you mean, Miku?" Rin was dragged along because Miku was furious. People that were just 'hanging out' in the middle of the hallway were staring. Miku didn't care; she wanted to get this over and done with. She had caused this great scene.

"It's Iroha. You know that girl who doesn't say much?" She glanced back, Rin nodded slowly, even though they were quickly picking up the pace. "She's our problem. We have to flush her out." Miku sneered; Rin wasn't used to this dark side all of a sudden.

"It's almost lunch, so what about Momo?" Rin didn't want to hear the answer that she knew was to come. She slightly cringed on the outside but fully froze up on the inside. "I mean, what about that thing?" Rin quivered. Man, Miku can be scary sometimes.

"She IS a part of it, Kagamine." She pushed Rin up against the wall harshly; Rin didn't comprehend anything at this point. "L-Let's just go." Miku was fighting tears. She didn't want to do this anymore. Miku just wanted her best friend back.

"Well then, tell me more about Luka!" Rin knew that if Miku used last names, she had enough. Instead, she decided to push her buttons some more. After all, she didn't know WHY there was a feud between Luka and Miku in the first place.

"If you want to know, I'll tell you tonight." Miku stopped dead in her tracks, Rin watched as her eyes turn an aqua blue to a dark fade blue. "This isn't the time to tell here." Miku didn't want to explain here, there could have been people watching, or hearing her spill secrets.

"Fine then, but you have to tell me. You promised!" Both girls lightened up. Their dark faces had turned into the usual happy school girls of VocaVoca Academy. All of it we're lies. Who really was Miku with these dark secrets and unknown past and who seemed like a girl who was like everybody else? A lie, that's who.

* * *

"Gumi?" Rui appeared out of no where behind said girl. Gumi took off her goggles and placed them on her head. It was after school, Rin was with her. "Damn, was does she have to be here?" Rui whispered to herself, making it barely audible.

"I'm busy with Rin, ne." Gumi rolled her eyes. Truly, Rui never wanted to share her best friend. Her only friend at school, that is. Even now, Rui can't stand Rin around Gumi. She was somewhat jealous but yet again, Gumi and she grew up together.

"Well, then. I'll be best on my way." Rui pursed her lips together, not wanting to have any contact with Rin, turned away and didn't look back. "Kagamine is in the way. I guess you don't want any information on him." She threatened out loud. Gumi felt remorseful, but instead, she sighed and continued working on the toaster with Rin.

"How are we going to make it flip out like that?" Rin put the safety goggled back on, ignoring whatever Rui mentioned. She shrugged it off like a dead memory. Both girls giggled and worked on their invention, this was their 'tutoring'. A toaster that shot out waffles, were their new project.

A dead memory IS what Rui was to Rin. Rin had no memory of her.

* * *

"I don't know what to do!" Len ranted on to Kaito, he stared at him quizzically. He knew what he was going to do next, call up that one whore soon. No, not Meiko but Iku. Iku Acme is the sluttiest person Len ever met. Anything you give her, she can make it dirty. "I mean like, I recognize her and everything but I don't know who she is." Len sighed, resting my palm into his hand.

"Well man, you should talk to her, you know?" Kaito was busy thinking about a certain teal haired person at the time, not really caring for what he said at all. Len only perked up. Kaito didn't pay attention, again. "Man, I love that teal hair colour..." This caught Len's attention, no doubt about it.

"What do you mean by teal hair? Do you mean Kuo?" Len tilted his head in confusion, not understanding what Kaito said at all. Kaito stared at him, and shook his head. Kaito actually mean the twin tails, Miku.

"No, he meant his cousin, Miku. The best friend of the girl you're hunting." Dell barged in, taking a swig of whiskey and lighting up a cigarette. Len never thought of it before, why he lives with two people like him. The only difference was, Len doesn't drink, take drugs, smoke or have sex regularly. They were the same, yet different.

"You know them?" Len swore that he had Neko ears, which would pop up whenever he was surprised. Dell nodded, Kaito too. So far, Len was confused as hell. "Kaito, when in hell did you guys meet both of them?" He growled, Dell and Kaito were taken back by such anger so quickly.

"You don't remember, do you?" Dell's tone softened, Len still held his glare. Kaito cringed, even if he was sitting across from Len, the eldest one, Dell, could tell what he was feeling. "Maybe it's before the city got complicated, ne?" Kaito once again, nodded.

A puff of smoke escaped Dell's lips, his silver hair fell forward, kind of covering his eyes.

"Rin is her name. Miku is her best friend. Remember anything yet?" Len shook his head. Dell sighed, holding his cigarette in his left hand. Kaito continued. "When we were younger, we were about year 2, you were in 1st year. Rui, Gumi, Miku, Luka. Of course, you were with them too. I remember everything; you were the only boy in their group. Sadly though, Rin didn't exist at you're old school, only in you're foster home." Kaito stopped, after seeing Len bury his head into his own hands. Obviously, the boy was frustrated.

"I don't think he remembers, Kaito." Dell chucked an empty water bottle at Kaito's face. The blue haired man blocked it before it could do some real damage to his 'beautiful' face, as he thinks. Kaito was taken out of his trance of staring in space. He thought that liking Miku is wrong; she's about 2 years younger.

"It's hopeless." Kaito stretched back, the sunshine shone on his elegant face. Though they may look like not-so-badass people during the day, at night when they become skirt chasers, they aren't total idiots. Kaito knows how to use protection, there just was no confirmation from Dell. Len sighed.

"Go do you're damn skirt chasing then, I'll be back later." Len took a swig of Dell's whiskey. At age 15, though he may be young, his intelligence was way more mature then he was. Honestly, Len didn't know where he was going, where he'll be in life and if he'll even graduate school. "I don't want go fucking anywhere." He groaned to himself as soon as he left through the door. On the inside, the softer side of Len was worrying about himself.

"L-Len, w-what are you doing here?" A girl, a bit older then Len with long deep green hair was tied into a high ponytail. She had a blush across her face and had the shortest skirt on. Len knew this whore, Iku Acme, probably Kaito called her in. "A-aren't you supposed to be at school, ne?" Len looked shocked but shook his head. _Damn, she really needs to stop sounding horny all the time_, he thought.

""I'm just going out for a bit, y'know." He lied; he didn't want to come back. Iku sighed, or moaned, whatever it was. "I'll be back later. Then maybe we could have 'fun'." He put air quotes on the word fun and winked. She looked at him with a dazed looked, as if she was in a trance because she knew what he meant.

"A-Ah. I'll finish you when I'm done with Kaito, m'kay?" She blew a kiss, which secretly, Len hated. Today, Len proposed that he was going to find Rin today, or tonight, no matter what. Also, he promised to never become what Kaito and Dell have been like, playboys.

* * *

The city lights were beaming downtown and soon started to fade as they entered the most dangerous place in the city. Rui was fascinated by the scenery. She had dragged Gumi along; she wanted to find Len tonight. They tried searching for him to where Rui mostly finds him, in dark alleys at this time of night. She didn't know why, but he normally was there.

"We will find him tonight Gumi!" Rui twirled herself across the street. Cars were getting impatient as Gumi slowly walked across the street, taking her sweet damn time. "Hurry up~" Rui bounced in one spot. The green haired girl only rolled her eyes. She tried to hurry.

They slowly strolled down a dark street. Rui had forgotten her sweater, since it was warmer earlier, she didn't think it could be this cold. The wind tingled her nerves on her arms, and soon, it had become a stronger breeze. "Len!" She called out her childhood's friend name, with no response. The shadow of the houses that blocked the sun that was setting was stretching out and soon the dark purple of the sky became to set it. They had been calling out his name for a while, soon Gumi just gave up.

"Forget it, I want to go home." Gumi was close to tears. Rui knew though that Gumi can get scared of being in the worst neighbourhood at this time of night. Rui scoffed, pushing it off as a harmless warning. Gumi stared at her in shock. It was after all, about 8 o'clock at night.

Suddenly, out of now where, Rui almost shrieked when she seen a taller figure heading to their direction. though, the stars made it light enough to see that he realized that it was Len. "Len!" She ran to him, practically glomping him. He hugged her back but in a friend way, nothing more.

"L-Len?" Gumi stuttered, she didn't think he could look so grown up now. He let out a small chuckle, and pulled away from Rui. He decided that they would be safer in his 'apartment.' Willingly, they agreed and left with him, unaware where he was leading them too.

It was a while before they finally reached his place. Luckily though, Kaito and Dell weren't home so it made it less awkward. Len turned on the lights, entering his so-called home. They looked with fascination at his place; it was something that most people would expect from a runaway. It wasn't the best or the worst yet it had a 'homey' feeling too it.

"Rui..." Len cupped Rui's face into his hands and stared into her eyes, if she had feelings for him, she would have squealed. This unfortunately left Gumi feeling a bit uncomfortable. She just wanted to feeling, tomorrow was Friday. "Y-You look so much like her." He closed his eyes and sighed. Rui never figured it out, perhaps she did hold a resemblance to Rin.

"W-Who are yo-?" Rui almost shouted, but Gumi soon interrupted her as soon as it clicked into the mechanic's mind. "Rin. Rin Kagamine, though I must agree you too look similar." Len's face finally lit up for the first time this week. Gumi took note of this and continued. "Len, you lived in an old foster home before your own mother could take care of you again, correct?"

Len nodded, barely remembering anything. "Rin was there, right?" Len shrugged, he didn't know himself. Gumi patted him on the shoulder. "I'll give you time to think, my friend." She dragged Rui, who just warmed up. They now knew where he lived, it wasn't going to be hard to talk to him now.

Gumi knew though that Rin and Len were perfect together. Rin had passion, determination and stubborn-ness. On the otherhand, she remembered that Len once said that he was still searching for love, and he has a huge crush on Rin from afar anyway. _They probably would end up together anyway,_Gumi's inner romance obsessed fangirl almost melted.


	4. Secrets Revealed

**_It's the most anticipated chapter so far! :D_**  
_A/N: Oh my gosh, nobody can explain this feeling I've had. I just finished it a while ago. I kind of left it off for a few months because I had writer's block. Sorry! Oh well, I'm done this chapter now. Yay! It was almost 10 pages on word... Oops. Haha. Anyway, I'm done the next chapter. I'm writing chapter six now and chapter two of Run. I should keep this Note short, so Enjoy!_  
_P.S: I don't want to be a cow, but these lack of review are really killing me. I get it, it's only 3- now 4 chapters but they help motivate me. Trust me, I'm not abandoning this story.  
There are 2 lemons in this chapter, the most obvious one and a surprise one. I'm sorry but I kind of got lazy after. Until next chapter~  
Bye!  
_

* * *

"Oh come on!" Miku giggled, pulling Rin's arm and leading her down a dark alley. Rin shivered, she wasn't used to being out at night. They both dressed up fancy tonight. Miku wore a light blue skirt with a black and navy blue checkered belt that tilted on her hip. Her shirt was a black tube top with a sparkly purple butterfly-like design on it. She also wore black pumps and Rin couldn't figure out how the hell that girl could run with them on. "We're almost there!"

"Wait up!" Rin gasped for breath, her feet already burned like hell but she saw the faint glowing neon in the distance. She guessed it was the club Miku was going to sneak them into. Rin wore a yellow one-shoulder shirt with a skimpy black tanktop underneath. She had a black fabric belt wrapped around her waist and black short shorts. She didn't tell Miku, but she wore a lacy yellow bra and her 'lucky' yellow thong underneath. She didn't want to know what Miku wore underneath that. "Slut." She barely whispered.

Miku turned forward again and raced onwards. Rin's jogging turned more into a fast walk, with her hand on her hip. Tonight was the night that Rin would find out everything, everything from Miku. She eagerly bounced, and giggled in one spot.

"Hey."

A voice called out. Rin froze, her body became cold and she slowly turned around. A fuzzy silhouette indicated that it was a person. A boy, to be more precise, instead of screaming for Miku for help- that some creep wanted to see her, she felt some sort of attraction to the stranger. It was darker then expected so Rin couldn't make out his appearance. She took a sip of Miku's juice that she gave her.

"Y-Yes?" She gulped, unsure of what to do. She searched for her best friend, who appeared to have disappeared. Her palms became clammy so she wiped them on her shorts, in case she had to use them for something.

"C'mere for a sec," His smooth voice made her obey him. _Normally I wouldn't do this, what's wrong with you Rin? Why can't I scream, yell or cry? What is going on? _Rin mentally panicked. She let this man approach her without a problem. The only thing she could do was look for his eyes. "A girl like you shouldn't be out this late, hm?" His hands wrapped around his waist and toyed with her belt. She placed her hands on his chest as if she was going to push him away but she didn't do such thing.

"W-well, I was gonna go out clubbing," She hesitated, waiting for him to feel her up and kiss her and practically rape her. She bit her bottom lip. Standing in a dark alley downtown with a stranger holding you isn't fun. She inhaled his cologne, and enjoyed his smell.

"Oh really?" She could tell that he smirked. "Good girls shouldn't be out this late, Rin." This personally scared her; no sleeze bag of a man-whore knew her name. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. Her voice was lost.

"W-well," She gasped, "how do you know my name?" Her voice seemed to waver between octaves. If she could, she would be biting her nails now or even twiddling with her thumbs. He chuckled and then it hit her- _Where have I heard this before? _She remained silent. She gripped tighter to the bottle.

"Well, if you want to know..." He trailed off, leaving her in suspense. His cologne became intoxicating, it sucked her into his trap. He was not that much older than her anyway, so what could go wrong, besides him trying to get in her pants. She tilted his head in confusion, but he took this as an opportunity to kiss her. She didn't fight back. "Then come to my place, baby." He pulled away. Rin was blushing so deeply that she thought that she could burst, but she knew that she wouldn't. As if under his spell, she followed.

"A-all right." Miku was gone, so what could be the worst that could happen? She felt a bit dizzy, but she managed to keep up in these heels. He led her around the alley, in circles, like they were dancing. She giggled, not a fake one, but a sincere one. "Nice moves, Romeo." Normally her voice would be thick with sarcasm but not tonight. She took another sip of Miku's Magic Juice.

Finally he got her into the 'apartment' where it was still dark, but he shut the door and locked it. She still had yet to see his face. He chuckled again, "Well Rin, I don't want you to freak out." _Click! _He locked the door. Her stomach tightened but she shrugged it off. An alarm went off in her mind screaming, _you're going to get raped! _over and over again.

"Tell me, Mr. Mysterious, why me?" She smirked this time, playing along. He flicked on a lamp, allowing her to scan her surroundings and finally look at him directly. She knew it, she couldn't deny it. Holy shit, he's... hot. Her face flushed when she realized what she thought. She was taking more gulps of Miku's Magic Juice and suddenly felt very embarrassed. That 'juice' was strangely addicting.

"Rin, I don't know why... " He took a shot of vodka, and rolled his eyes, probably in a way to figure out how to say it without sounding like a stalker. "I've always been wondering... Well... there's just something about you.. for some reason." He gushed, staring down and expected a punch, slap, anything- to the face or torso but nothing collided with him. He peeked up, and she just stared at him in disbelief. The bottle from her fingers lipped onto the dingy carpet.

"You want me to believe that? I never- I couldn't think of anybody who- Why would you say that, you don't know me!" Rin shouted, she didn't care who would listen. Luckily, Dell and Kaito were out- yet again. "Boys are nothing to me, so don't think you can barge into my life and claim you love me!" She growled. "What lies."

"Then I should just rape you and get it over with? Really Rin, is that what you want?" He sighed. Rin cringed, so he was planning to get in her pants after all? She shook her head.

"You don't even know me, that's the problem!" Rin huffed, crossing her arms but she sit beside him on the couch. He put an arm around her but she didn't push him off. "Besides, I don't even know your name so why the hel-"

"It's Len." He stared into her eyes. She opened her mouth in awe, it had a nice ring to it. "I know practically everything about you, your best friend Miku and her cousin." He stated matter-of-factly. She almost spazzed out right there.

"What do you mean? How do you know Miku and Mikuo?" She leaned a bit away from him which only made him come closer and whisper in her ear. "Mikuo isn- " She blushed heavily, remembering the past.

"He is my best friend, and we go way back."

Rin had a hard time believing this, Mikuo knew this guy- Len, and Miku probably did too. She eased though. She leaned closer to him. "Then give me some vodka, Len." She rolled his name off her tongue and stuck it out on him. He became closer and gave her an open mouthed kiss, which granted him access to her mouth right away. He toyed with hers and his hands ran up her shirt and drew tiny circles with his fingertips.

He pulled away and licked his lips. "So how did that taste?" He took another shot of vodka. Rin's eyes widened but she put a finger to her mouth.

"Tasty."

They began making out again but he pushed her back so he was on top. His dominate side kicked in and Rin knew she had a low tolerance for alcohol but tonight she didn't care. Though they were in a rather uncomfortable spot where somebody could walk in, they continued. Hands roamed in forbidden places, tongues wrestled and soft moans echoed throughout the apartment.

"L-Len." She needed to breathe. "Can we continue in your room?" Her eyes sparkled but her alarm went off again. _You're going to have sex! You're going to have sex! You're going to have sex with Len!_ This turned her on more though. She twirled a few strands of her hair with her index finger.

"Only if you promise to be mine, and mine only." He trailed kisses on her neck but held her ass so he could pull her close to him. She smiled and nodded and mouthed, 'Forever'. Len didn't realize how lucky he could be and scooped her up. He was carrying her bridal style and brought her to his yellow room, a big yellow fluffy bed await them. That was pretty much only in the room, that and the pile of clothes in his closet. He laid her down and kneeled by her side.

He began undressing her, sliding her top off and pulling down her shorts. He tossed them into a corner of the room. He was surprised by her thong. "Being a dirty girl tonight, Rin?" He spoke as if they knew each other forever. She sat up and she didn't want to wait either, so she unbuttoned his shirt and her hand traced his muscles. Len kissed her and undid his belt, but slowly. She squirmed in excitement; the only thing that mattered was that he needed to be inside of her. Now.

"L-Len, I-I need you." Her voice reminded him of Iku, but Iku didn't matter right now. He checked her out by practically eating her up with his eyes.

"You need me to what?" He played games, and hooked his fingers in the band of her thong, while she discarded her tanktop and bra. He wanted to do that himself one day, but he wanted to fuck her now. Fuck her hard, that is.

"Len, I w-want you to... " She hesitated, afraid of what to say next. His boxers and her thong were the only clothing remaining.

"Come on baby, you just need to say it once." He suckled on her breasts, causing her to moan loudly. Truly, he didn't think she was small but boobs were boobs- they didn't matter in size, as long as she had some.

"I want you to..." She took a deep breath. "Fuck me, Len." Her hormones raged, due to the ecstasy and Canterella that were inside her system.

She had fallen for the trap easily, with the help of Miku's Magic Juice. If Mikuo didn't explain to Miku what the plan was, this wouldn't have ever happened. Kaito also knew it, so he slipped another drug into the vodka so both of them would get extremely horny at this point.

"Sure thing, babe." He unleashed his erection that needed to be uncovered and she stared at it with amusement. _This... Thing, is going inside of me? I-I can't take that much!_ Rin panicked and Len took note of that. He rolled a well-lubed condom on himself as his awaiting 'girlfriend' squirmed with suspense. He positioned himself at her entrance and things went by in a flash to Rin. He leaned down and kissed her, assuring her that he'll be careful and that he will be gentle. Rin just nodded and kissed him back.

"W-waaah!" Rin was startled and clutched onto his hair, when only the head of cock slipped inside. He winced in pain- the pain in his head but slowly slid in. To him, Rin was really tight and he groaned out in pleasure, a tingly feeling forming in his lower area.

"Nngh, Rin, you're really are... " Len moaned out, and she held into him tighter. "Fuckin' tight." He breathed out. She blushed at what he said. She realized, some stranger picked her up and now she's going to have sex with him. She knew it was dirty and that it was against her normal beliefs but she went along with it anyway.

"C-continue." Rin whimpered, allowing Len to slide himself in more. _Isn't there supposed to be pain, a barrier, something? _ She panicked on the inside; it didn't hurt at all, surprisingly. "Oh fuck, oh fuck." She began to groan as he slowly pumped into her.

Len caught himself in a strange sense of nostalgia. This seemed familiar to him. He lowered his body down and buried his face into the crook of her neck and braced himself with his elbows. He ignored the feeling of déjà vu and the sound of slapping skin clashed together were in rhythm with Rin's high pitched screams and moans of pleasure. She felt herself sweating a bit, and she wanted to stop to shower but she realized that it was okay.

"She gripped onto Len and the yellow bed sheets. This was quite shocking, it didn't seem like he was a run away for too long, his clothes were still nice and his bed was comfy. "F-faster," She yelped, "Oh god!" He paid attention to her small breasts, and tweaked one with his thumb and index finger.

"Moan my name, Rin. Do it." He growled hungrily, wanting to hear her erupt with sweet bliss. His release was no where near to what was happening, perhaps five more minutes longer-

""Hngh- Len- Aah!"

Scratch that- as Rin tightened the inner walls of her pussy, causing Len to feel a wonderful sensation on his member. Her thrusted faster, even though it would tire himself out easily. Beads of sweet rolled down his forehead.

"Mmm, Rin... We need to change," Len gasped for air as he began to slow down, "position... I'm a bit tired." She complied, and he flipped her, so he was sitting against the dark oak head rest with her straddling him. She moved herself up and down on his cock. "S-so much better." He sighed. To the side, the condom had slipped off and they accidently kicked it off the bed.

Rin grinded up and down to create better stimulation, he held her hips and guided her down while she lifted up. They were the best team, for this anyway. "L-Len!" Rin moaned out powerfully, gripped onto his shoulders, and squeezing tightly.

"Almost. There." Len grunted, bucking his hips to intense the friction. He felt his limit closing in. He brought her face close, and their tongues touched each other before their mouths enclosed together. She moaned into his kiss and he pulled her back closer to his chest as she was riding him. He pulled away. "I'm gonna cum!" Len felt his penis pulsating and Rin's walls contracting on instinct.

"Len~!" Rin felt many fantastic things, juices rushing out of her and thick ropes of Len's cum filling her up. She let out a huge sigh of pleasure, and leaned against him, nuzzling her face into his chest and closed her eyes. "That was amazing..." She felt herself drifting off to sleep.

"Stay with me Rin," He softly whispered, taking in the scene of her afterglow. "I can't stand being alone anymore." He kissed her forehead. Shortly, he drifted off to sleep too.

I was so ecstatic. I ran inside of the club, as soon as Rin met up with Len. On the inside, Mikuo was bartending. I ran up to him excitedly. "It worked, it worked!" He gave me a thumbs up.

"Good job, Miku, how did it happen?" Mikuo rolled his eyes, but leaned closer as I spilled the juicy news of Rin and Len. He nodded constantly, acknowledging my information and spoke up again. "How are you sure that it will work?"

I scoffed and pulled out a tiny black tinted bottle out of my purse. I handed the chemical to my cousin. "It's Canterella, an illegal drug. But hey, tonight they will get it on and she will most likely fall for him!" I beamed but Mikuo shook his head quickly so I frowned. "What?" I growled. My mission was perfect!

"What if they find out the past!" He shrugged. I made an 'o' with my mouth. Oops. "They weren't supposed to know, remember? This will fuck everything up!" I then realized that we got rid of their past belongings. It was either Luka or I that had it. I grimaced.

"Relax, Mikuo," I rested her elbows on the bar and stood against it. Mikuo had a glass in his hand and he was swirling some type of liquid in it. Canterella sat beside me. "I have that under control." I waved it off, as if he was speaking nonsense. Surrounding people didn't pay attention to us, even though the Canterella was highly suspicious.

"Len and Rin cannot find out that they BOTH had relationships with me!" Mikuo growled. I was so stupid, well, that's the first time I'll admit it. I wrapped my finger around my teal pigtails. "You and I both know what happened."

"Oh please," My tone was bored, I rolled my eyes too. "Len was with you at Rikkiyouin after you were with Rin at our old school! They'll never find out." My voice was thick with poison. He flinched. "Now get me an Electric Smurf before I plan to ruin you." My plan was wicked. I folded my hands together. "Please?" MY eyes sparkled innocently. Pfft, yeah right, I'm way passed innocent!

"Fine, Miku..." He turned around and hesitated, I watched him cringe. "Er, how do I make one again? " I face palmed. I lazily pointed to a few bottles on the shelf in front of him.

"You use a third of Bols Blue, whatever, a third of Vodka, and a third of Sprite, you can add pineapple juice too but I don't like with pineapple." I wanted to smack him upside of the head. He was an idiot, he should know by now that an Electric Smurf is my favourite drink! I watched him take the ingredients and stir it, in my favourite glass, a tall blue one. He even added a straw and a slice of a strawberry. "Awww, thanks Mikuo!" I cooed. He smirked.

"What if I slipped Canterella in it to see what it does, hm?" I flushed deeply. His cocky grin remained in place. "I mean, honestly, you didn't say what it does." I almost spit out my drink on him but instead, I gulped.

"It's kind of like date rape!" I panicked. My eyes wide and I felt my blush creeping back onto my face. "Did you really, I mean- It's not like- Mikuo!" I cried, he chuckled. This worried me. Mikuo may be older, but I'm the smart, beautiful master planner here! I cannot be fooled.

"Just a bit, not much." He shrugged. I sharply glared at him, the pit of my stomach felt tingly from the alcohol. The bad part about Canterella is that you can't taste it. It had no taste. Even slipped into water, it's untraceable. I felt a bit funny, my panties became soaked. Dammit, it's working! "We've messed around before, this wouldn't be that different." I slammed my head into the bar, not caring what others thought. "Oh look at that, my shift is over!" He grabbed his sweater and threw off his vest.

I had to admit, even though Mikuo is my cousin, he could be sexy at times. He grabbed my hand and we ended up outside the club. Down the alley way, Rin and Len were probably getting it on in their secret hiding spot but Mikuo lead me to his car. I gulped and wobbled a bit, before gaining my balance. "I can't drive, idiot!" I yelled at him. He opened the door and urged me inside. I expected a driving wheel but I realized that it was the passenger seat. I drank the rest of my Electric Smurf that I took with me.

I was already passed Tipsy and onto Drunk but I just leaned back against the leather seat. It felt really nice. Mikuo slipped next to me and started the engine. This alerted me. "I can't go home; my mom will kill me!" I shouted a little too loud. He turned towards me and grinned.

"You aren't going home just yet." Mikuo reached for the stereo, and turned on some techno and blared it. The bass was so high that I felt it vibrating the seats, the dashboards, everything. Even the side window outside jiggled occasionally. He pulled out of the makeshift parking lot and headed to so many different roads, I didn't know where we were. I wanted to ask many questions but I just couldn't.

We ended up in a dark place; I couldn't remember where we were. I started to get a bit excited. Mikuo parked the car and he undid his seat belt so I did the same. He adjusted himself so that he could face me. I nervously held onto the sides of the seat. "We can have some fun right?" He cupped my face and briefly kissed me. My blush returned. His hand slid up my skirt. I didn't bother to fight back; I was taken over by Canterella by now. To me, it was like I was watching myself rather than controlling the situation.

"Y-yeah," I sounded shaky, like I was afraid but I wasn't. Mikuo was second person that I had slept with, despite relations and stuff. He reached my panties and rubbed my clit in circular motions. "Aah, Mi-Mikuo!" I spread my legs more so he could have more access. He abruptly stopped and withdrew his hand.

"We'll have more fun in the back, ne?" I nodded quickly, a little too quickly. We exited the vehicle and entered in the backseats, it was more comfortable anyway. Skipping foreplay, Mikuo removed his jeans and ripped off my skirt in a flash. I remember taking my top off and he admired my growing chest, it seemed to have gotten bigger since the last time we did this. "You're wet already."

I avoided eye contact with my blush. He pushed his hard cock into me, making me shiver with pleasure. He pumped in and out, making the car rock slightly and I moaned out loudly. "O-ooh—faster," I cried out in bliss. He obeyed me and the sound of his hips colliding with mine became louder. I reached down and began touching my clit, rotating it in circles and rubbing it hardly. "Mikuo!"

"You're still- hngh- my favourite." He slammed into me harder. I stared at his chest, wondering how much he was lifting weights lately. My lower regions were going crazy with sensations. I hooked my legs behind his back, and lifted my lower half up so he could hit my G-spot better. "Fuck, Miku."

I moaned louder and louder, but I was afraid that someone would find us. I gripped onto the leather seats and screamed, "Mikuo, faster dammit!" He was satisfying as is but I like to be overly pleased. He thrusted faster, I panted heavier.

Mikuo grunted and held my body closer, he licked my collarbone and I slipped my fingers of my left hand into his matching teal hair while I rubbed my clit quickly with my right. I heard him making this humming sound as he fucked me. I let out a long mewl of pleasure. "Mi-Mikuo, I'm going to-" I couldn't help it, I orgasm quickly, with stimulation and actual intercourse at the same time, especially when I was intoxicated.

"Miku!" He loudly groaned, I was shocked, I felt something being pumped into me as my walls tightened around his cock. We had both orgasmed at the same time. I had to remember to take an after pill just in case tomorrow morning. I was on birth control but that alone isn't accurate. Mikuo collapsed on me. I black out after that.

I grinned widely. The shadow before me tilted its head in confusion. I let out a light giggle, watching what it does. It rolled over. Both of us lay on the floor, in our sleeping bags. The shadow let out a sigh. Now I was confused.

"I wonder what he's doing." Her voice was so dreamy, I knew that she had a thing for him, but I couldn't let her get in the way. Rin and Len belonged together, that's how it always was like, in the past, and now. "I mean, like, he's just so alone now." She pondered.

"Come on Rui," I put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "He has Dell, Kaito and occasionally Gakupo." I shrugged. She stared at me, even in the darkness; I know what she was doing.

Rui pulled out her clips and placed them on her bedside table. "I know, but I want him to come back to school. It's so unfair!" She flailed and collapsed on her pillow, moaning in discomfort. I rolled my eyes, she was being dramatic again. "Gumi, it's horrible that he just ran away like that, I mean...I don't get it." She trailed off, hoping that I would finish the sentence for her.

I combed my shoulder length green hair with my fingers, something twirling it around my index finger. "I'm sure that he had reasons." I flopped into my sleeping bag and made myself comfortable. "Now, good night." I smiled. I watched her smile back.

"Good night."

"_Hey Mikuo!" Len called out to the teal haired boy. He smiled back him. _

"_Yeah?" Mikuo stopped the direction he was walking in, to his house, and waited for Len to catch up. The fall air was wonderful. Crisp leaves turned yellow, green or brown and swirled around carelessly. The way home was down a pathway through a park and two blocks east. Well, that was where Mikuo lived. Which Len loved going there since it was closer than his house. _

"_C-can we..." Len's eyes gazed down, and he mumbled. Mikuo chuckled. The boy was a year younger yet he was a grade higher. It was strange but it was something that couldn't be explained. Mikuo lifted his chin up, staring into the younger one's bright blue eyes."Like, when we g-get to your house..."_

"_If my parents aren't home." The older teen knew what the boy meant. They intertwined their fingers and held each others hand on the way home. _

_On the way, Len pointed to various shops, asking if they could go looking. Mikuo would constantly remind him, if they wanted to get to his house early, they couldn't stop anymore. This caused Len to pout and the tealette would tease him more by lightly poking his cheek or leaning in close, causing Len to blush. _

_Mikuo strolled up the pathway to his house and pulled out his key quickly. He inserted it and twisted it, even if his parents were home, they locked the door. Nobody understood why. Len shifted from side to side. "When are you going to tell your parents about us... I mean, I haven't even yet but I know that they're bound to catch us one time so maybe-"_

_The older boy shushed him before peering inside and nodding. He led Len inside. Right away, they headed up to Mikuo's bedroom. This was normally where all the stuff happened, not any dirty stuff. Okay, maybe once or twice. _

"_They'll know when they'll know." Mikuo shrugged and sat on his bed. Len followed behind and sat in Mikuo's lap, and twirled the tie on this uniform. "Wh-what do you think you're doing?" Len bashfully avoided Mikuo's deep blue eyes._

"_You said that we would..." Len whimpered. Mikuo made a silent 'Oh' sound and kissed Len carefully. Mikuo thought that Len's lips were soft and perfect. The kiss was nothing more until Mikuo pulled away, leaving the blonde very confused. He smirked and kissed the young one again, except, forcing his tongue in his mouth this time. _

_Both of them would wrestle their tongues, trying to claim victorious but it seemed like Mikuo won. __**Again.**__ Len's face was flushed as he felt Mikuo's hands removing his uniform jacket and slowly unbuttoned his collared shirt. "Mmm, Mikuo." Len's voice was filled with need. Mikuo licked his lips before he attacked his collarbone, suckling on the skin and pressing his tongue against the mark. "Aah!"_

_Now, the tealette didn't intend to go this far with his boyfriend today but there was just something about Len that craved him. Len squirmed underneath. Mikuo retreated. "My mom should be home soon so we can't fully..." He trailed off. _

"_I get it," Len glanced up at Mikuo again, who captured his lips once more. Their tongue wrestling continued. There was some inappropriate touching but they tried to keep it to a minimal. Minutes passed quickly during their make-out. _

_Their jackets and shirts with ties were tossed aside and now Mikuo was straddling Len, and in the middle of an open mouth kiss with tons of tongue when Mikuo heard a car pull up. He pushed himself off the boy underneath and peeked out the window. His mother was strutting into the house and Mikuo had an alarm look. Len scrambled for his clothes. "I should go, huh." Mikuo nodded. _

"_Well, text me. Don't worry my mom works late tomorrow so we can continue then." Mikuo kissed Len again and Len stood outside the window, on the roof of the garage. "I love you."_

"I love you too." Len whispered and disappeared into the night.


	5. My First Day With Him

**_I. Am. So. Sorry._**

**_My deadline to update this was last week but my computer is so stupid, cuz it shuts down all the time and stuff. It's like, all infected and stuff._**

**_Ick._**

**_Anyway, it sucks that this is my only way to update my stories since school blocks it. Damn school. Oh yeah, I'm now on tumblr with an ask/rp acc. Funny thing is, it's askprincesshatsune and I'm more of a Kagamine person. Oh well, hahaha. I'll add posts on my statuses of my stories on there from time to time too, I guess. Oh yeah, Right now, I'm currently typing out all of the Abduction!Characters personalities and reltionship with others, and it's hard to update while working on that too._**

**_I like to be organized._**

**_Holy crap, I talk lots. Anyway, read, enjoy, review. _**

**_Reviews make me happy & update faster. (`w`)_**

* * *

"_I got to say, Rin..." The teal haired boy whispered softly into the short blonde girl's ear. "You are quite devious." She swatted him away._

"_I'm not dating Len or anything!" She growled, and held her backpack defensively. "Besides, he doesn't care anymore..." Something in her eyes made Mikuo realize that she still wasn't over him. He cleared his throat. She turned around, not wanting to face him. "I don't know if I..."_

_He faced down, understanding what she felt. "You both are best friends, you both shared feelings for one another. I get it, I do." Mikuo spoke very quietly, making it barely audible. Rin gasped, out of everybody, she didn't expect to that Mikuo understood. "Even though I've fallen for a girl that I can't have and started to flirt with her, I'm putting everything into jeopardy, I'm fucking pathetic huh?" He cursed. _

"_N-no," Rin reached out, lightly touching his chest. He watched her hand carefully. "I __**have**__ to get over him, but I can't." They heard the rain outside pouring faster. The silence was golden, but she hummed. "Can you- I mean will- I don't- Mikuo, I need help. Maybe we could... be... You know." She pleaded, her eyes watering. This was her apparent way to tell Mikuo that she was starting to realize that she could also feel the same. He held a saddened smile. _

"_You're my cousin's best friend, besides, Len is my best friend. I can't break that rule. It's part of the Bro Code." He chuckled slightly, a tear slid down her face. He wiped it away with his thumb and cupped her face. _

"_Heh, true," Her smile was sweet but he could help but see the pain in her face. "Mikuo, I can't fight it anymore though." She held a grip on his school uniform. _

"_All right," He inhaled deeply, "Then they don't have to know. We'll see how it goes on from here." He brought her face closer, intensifying her blush. His lips gently brushed against hers before she locked her arms around his neck. Their lips crashed this time and he slid his tongue in her mouth shortly after. She agreed, opening her mouth slowly, wanting to taste him back. His one hand was on her lower back, and the other was to her face, as if he was holding her in place._

_Rin couldn't help but feel happy now that she had a secret relationship with Mikuo, though her relationship with Len needed repairs. _

I felt like I was tossing and turning in my sleep. But I had awoken to some unfamiliar bed, where there was another body print. Well, the other person had left. I bit my lower lip, memories of last night replaying in my mind. It felt strange, as if I've done that before. I lie there and scoffed, holding onto the pillow that comforted me. I shouldn't be like this; I'm Rin Kagamine for heaven's sake, a first class woman.

I couldn't believe that I hooked up with a stranger, a stranger that knew so much about me. I pushed myself up, against the head rest. I scanned the room. This definitely wasn't my room.

I searched for my clothes, putting them in their own tiny pile before looking for something to wear. I hooked my lacy yellow bra back on and slipped on my thong. It wasn't the most comfortable to wear in this situation but it was better than nothing.

There were two mountains of clothes in the corner. There was one by the end of the closest and the other smelled sweeter and was huddled inside the closest. I took it as the clean laundry. I dug around trying to find something comfortable. I found long yellow plaid pyjama pants and a white tank top. I shrugged and threw it on. I would rather be home now but oh well; at least I'm not dead.

I snuck out of the bedroom, and in the kitchen was Len, looking in the fridge. I tried to move slowly but the floor creaked. I cursed.

"Oh Rin, you're awake." Len's eyes were widened, as if I'm not supposed to be awake. I rolled my eyes. Of course I'm up. "I was going to head out to buy something to eat." He shuffled backwards as I approached him. "I'm not making you stay or anything..." He trailed off. He was dressed in a nice yellow sweater, and black jeans. I nodded and didn't say anything else. "So you can stay and wait here, or get dressed and leave, doesn't matter."

Len turned away and headed out the door, which then I realized that I probably had the house to myself. There were two other bedrooms though and I peered into them, making sure there were no other life forms here. The beds were a mess and clothes were scattered everywhere like Len's room. I sighed heavily.

"I suppose I should do something nice first." I opened a closet door, it was filled with cleaning supplies but some of it was barely used. Great. "I guess I'll start with the kitchen." I thought out loud to myself. I grabbed some cleaning chemicals and began with the sink; I turned on the water and dumped some soap in it. At the same time, I grabbed garbage bags and began throwing out either old food, or trash. I opened the fridge, and was surprised. All right, it wasn't as bad as I thought.

I didn't find any dead animals, like mice, but I did find some bugs, it was disgusting. I tied a clean cloth around my mouth so I don't have to breathe in any bacteria and I snapped some yellow rubber gloves on. Time to get cleaning!

* * *

"I wonder if Rin is still there..." I thought to myself, loudly, I kept it to a whisper though. Dammit, I wish I still had my working cell phone so I could text her. I strolled down the alley, and whipped out my set of keys. I held the grocery bags in one hand and twisted with key with the other. The door popped open and I slid inside.

I dashed up the staircases, hoping that Rin was still there. Hell, why would she be and what would she be doing? The thoughts made me frustrated. Fuck it, there's only one way to find out. The door was slightly open so I kicked it with ease.

"Hey Len!" She greeted casually, my jaw was hanging open. The surrounding place was sparkling clean. No more dirty ash trays by the couch and it smelled nice for once, not full of cigarettes! The dishes were done, the carpet was vacuumed. I almost had a heart attack. Stains were out of the couch. I became excited. "Well, do you like it?"

"Yeah!" I placed the groceries on the counter and practically glomped her. "Hey, do you want something to eat, hm?" I ran back to the kitchen and started unpacking the food; pancake mix, oranges, bananas, Hagen Das ice cream, a few steaks, milk and eggs. She nodded. I glanced at the now working clock; it was about ten in the morning. I started with pancakes.

She spun around happily in the living room-like area. With a click, the tv turned on and she changed it to the music channel. I laughed, she was so cute sometimes. I hesitated, "W-wait, I thought that you'd leave, I mean... Don't you have school?" She turned to me in an instant. She held a finger to her lips while she thought.

"What about you?" She cold stare scared me a bit. I coughed and thought about it. How would I explain to her? "Well?"

I mixed the pancake batter and gulped loudly. "I kind of well... I dropped out." Her eyes widened and she inhaled deeply, dammit, I was in for it.

"Won't you fail? Honestly, I know how long you've been gone how, almost a year already! Besides, I can take a week off, nobody would look for me. I'm safe here anyway, or else I'd be dead already. There's just something about you. Anyway, your life is a bit interesting. I don't really care if you're a run away; I mean, we fucked last night. Oh, by the way, remember to tie and throw out the condom. It was a bit weird touching it. Tell your roommates that too! And the smoker should really clear his ash trays." She babbled on and on. It was hard to process all this information at once. I poured the pancakes into large Frisbees and watched them cook. "Did you get all of that?"

"Yeah, yeah," I shrugged. I held with black spatula with one hand and the pan with the other. I was really wasn't interested into talking about that with her right now until something hit me, "Wait, how did you figure out I was gone for that long?" I gasped.. She held up an electrical adapter.

"Cell phone charger, duh." She replied sarcastically. She waved it around. I beamed; I could charge my phone and possibly use it again. She tossed my white BlackBerry Bold at me. "There you go, bud." I groaned and flipped the pancakes. This meant that she went through my messages and read dirt about me. I panicked, hoping that she didn't see the texts with Mikuo. I scrolled to Mikuo's name in BBM and it said that we had no message history. I sighed of relief. Good, so she doesn't know.

"Also, I took your number and put it in mine, 'kay?" She tilted her head cutely, acting innocent. I nodded and placed the pancakes on the plates, topping hers with whipped cream and orange slices, mine with whipped cream and bananas. I handed her plate to her, she gasped excitedly. "How did you know, these are my favourite!" She giggled. I raised my eyebrows as we sat on the couch and ate our breakfast together.

"Easily. I've known about you're favourite things for a while, not to be like a stalker or anything." I stuffed a slice of pancake into my mouth. She mumbled something. "What?" I eyed her carefully. I watched her swallow.

"I think it's strange that you know so much about me," She chewed a piece of pancake and took a sip of orange juice that she had earlier. "I barely know anything about you." She hesitated. I gulped loudly, I would tell her about the accident but I was worried. What she would think of me after and how I would explain. I decided to avoid the part about me and Mikuo being together so I started with the middle of the semester at Rikkiyouin.

"My name is Len Kagamine, we aren't related or anything, I should know. Well, I'm fifteen. I'll be sixteen soon. I'm in grade ten right now, I was advanced one grade but since I was gone for that time, I suppose I'm with my age group now." I took another bite and started again, "I was living with my foster mom but I ran away because I didn't want to be at the school anymore. I went to Rikkiyouin Academy, but I was supposed to be in VocaVoca where my foster mom said that I shouldn't be since it had a singing program. So I took off." I avoided eye contact. I knew that I was missing way more information but I wanted to give her the basic idea.

"My friend, Rui, was in Rikkiyouin. Well, she's not my friend, she can't stand me or anything," She paused. So she knew Rui. Rui was like that, she never liked Rin. "Strange huh?" I didn't mention that I knew Rui, it would confuse everything. I nodded and bit my lower lip.

"I guess so," I finished my pancakes and placed the dishes in the sink, Rin followed behind. Once I opened the door into my room, there were stands with my clothes folded all neat and they smelled all clean. I was surprised, my bed was made too. I jumped on it and wrapped myself in the blankets. "There's nothing else to really do, hm?" I stretched out, Rin rolled next to me.

"I'm a bit tired from cleaning anyway." She yawned and cuddled up next to me. We both were up late, so we took a nap.

"_I'm gonna try join wrestling, Ketsuka suggested it." Mikuo took a sip out of his can of sake. I didn't believe him one bit._

_We were at my house; it was some day in the summer after school. We were hanging out as usual, our night was going to consist of playing video games and staying up late. I didn't necessarily call it a sleepover or anything, I thought of it as him staying the night. We are best friends after all. _

_I rolled my eyes. "As if," I grabbed a controller for the Xbox 360, "You probably can't take me down quickly." I took a sip of my sake, and put it down on the table next to me. I don't remember much but I fell to the floor. Mikuo pinned me within the matter of seconds. "W-wha?" I could only sputter out some sounds._

"_Hah, pinned ya!" Mikuo stuck out his tongue playfully and got off me. I crawled back up and sat on my knees, crossing my arms. "You can't do it again." I pouted, sticking my lower lip out a bit. I felt him creeping up behind me, it made me shiver. He pounced again, flipping me over and he held my wrists above my head while he straddled me. "A-ah!" I let out a squeak of surprise. The dark brown carpet underneath was comfortable though._

"_Heh, you're just so cute sometimes." I heard him whisper. My eyes widened, did he just call me cute? I squirmed underneath him. "You aren't getting away so easy, Len." I struggled more, making odd sounds and moving my body in different ways, hoping that I could get free. _

"_Mi-Mikuo!" I groaned out, but I realized how sexual it sounded so I shut up and my face turned pink. I quit moving, and I started to breathe heavier. He wasn't squishing me, but I realized what our position was. I blushed deeper. I'm not saying that I'm into him our anything; I just thought it was kind of awkward! My thoughts panicked. _

"_You're blushing? How cute." He cooed. My heart rate was accelerating while I remained immobile. I whimpered lightly and he didn't look at me in the eyes for a moment. I wondered what he was thinking, the same thing like me? _

"_I-I-" I moaned faintly, look at his eyes and mouth then eyes again. I kept switching what I was looking at. He lowered his face close to mine but didn't say anything. I watched him come closer and I slowly closed my eyes and felt his lips pushing against mine, making a complete kiss. _

_I kissed him back and I felt him smile. He let go of my wrists and propped his elbows up on either side of my head and he nipped at my lip, wanting access. I opened my mouth slowly and I felt his tongue invade my mouth. I moved my tongue against his and he began to attack back. I let out a light fluttery moan, and Mikuo moved his tongue faster. It was a vicious battle on who would win._

_Being the uke I was, I didn't stand a chance. I can't believe I called myself an uke, I didn't want to believe that I was an uke. I shivered. Mikuo pushed himself up and our eyes were locked in the others. Silence filled the room, minus the breathing. I panted heavily, still shocked from the make out. I couldn't break the silence. _

_Mikuo's eyes darted in other places, and he finally got off me. He made an 'ahem' sound and sat on the couch. "We're going to play a game right?" He teased me. My face was still flushed and I grabbed the controller and sat beside him. _

"_Mhm." I grabbed the tv remote, turning it on. We acted like nothing happened. I felt a little tingly in the pit of my stomach but I ignored it. "What are we gonna play?" I turned to him, and he was grinning._

"_Left 4 Dead?" He popped the disc in and came back, but he kind of leaned closer to me. "We can't act as if nothing happened, we were just making out." He signed us into Xbox Live. I toyed with the toggles on the controller. I couldn't remain silent anymore. _

"_Right, so uhm..." I stared at the screen as he started the game. "Does this mean that we're-"_

_I heard Mikuo sigh, "If that's what you want, I'm fine with anything. How about we just see where it goes." The title screen popped up, with zombies wandering around aimlessly in the background. He selected a few options we picked our characters. We were in Versus Online so we waited for other people to join the game. There were about five of us in total waiting in the lobby right now._

_I nodded. "All right, but does that mean that you're my-"_

"_I guess so, but it kind of would be strange to just start telling people right away, let them find out on their own, mm?" Two more people joined the lobby. Some people had their mics on. I would have grabbed ours, but it wasn't worth it. I was leaning into Mikuo and he had his arms wrapped around my waist, with his controller on my stomach. It was quite comfortable and it was great. The leader, sent us a message. Mikuo responded back._

_xXPiNyanKoXx: Ready?_

_xRawringTealNinjax: Yep. _

_The round started. We were both infected this time. I was the graceful Hunter, and Mikuo was the crazy Smoker. It was a great night._

I honestly wanted to forget about that night, but I re-lived it in a dream. Again.

I drowsily rubbed my eyes, hoping to become more awake. I had forgotten about Rin lying next to me, I almost freaked out. I softly nudged her, even though I didn't want to wake her up. She yawned and shook her head, staring up at me. "So I guess I'm stuck with you, huh?" I nodded, still staring into her eyes.

"I suppose." I shifted my weight around, it did look like she didn't want to leave. I put an arm around her, "It's your choice though."

I noticed that she glanced down, she was probably thinking about it. I wasn't kicking her out, but I wasn't begging her to stay either. "Well, I'll stay a few days. We'll see how it goes from there, I have tons to learn about you after all." She smiled. I complied. Rin nuzzled her face into my chest and I ran my fingers through her beautiful blonde hair.

I couldn't help but cringe at her words, it's like I've heard them before in that type of way and I know I did, I just couldn't accept it.

* * *

**_P.S _**

**_Is it sadistic that I love confusing my readers and like twisting things? _**

**_I find joy in it. o_o"_**


	6. But What About Everybody Else?

**_Woot, I finished this within two days. H-hey, I tried my best. I guess.  
_**

**_Right, I'm trying to work on the whole '5 lemon concept' I had but I'm saving that for a special chapter. _**

**_Ah, there are gonna be all these different scenarios that are going to eventually blend together- Without them, the whole plot wouldn't make sense. I really don't like plot holes. XD_**

**_Oh yes, I'm going to be introducing some characters but most of them haven't really appeared yet. It's kind of hard for me to introduce them but I'm trying my best.  
_**

**_Anyway, Enjoy.  
_**

* * *

"You got to be kidding me," I pulled my hand away from the woman grasp. She stared at me hard, "I don't believe such thing would happen." I didn't want to come here, but 'Miya forced me too, he said that they're close with this Kasane girl, who is knows Nero. I eventually agreed and now here I am. She glanced at the mystical ball on the table again, and peeked through the shimmering blue veil.

"The future doesn't lie, if you wish for it not to come, ask him," she pointed in the next room across the hallway, "for a life charm, it should change you're luck." She waved her hands around the sparkling ball. I nodded slowly and slid five dollars on the table. She took it and stuffed it in her bra. Her black pigtails bobbed.

"All right, Ruko." I swept into the other room, instead of a dark purple-blue hue; it was more of a bold red. Rook, Ruko's twin brother sat on the floor on top of a weaved rug. He held a deck of red cards and shuffled them carefully. "R-Ru-"

"I know," He calmly stated, he motioned me to come closer, and I was drawn towards him. "Sit." I did as I was told. Honestly, I was scared since I was in a house full of strangers but I needed their guidance. Ruko's fortune telling would help me with my search of Len and what happened but she said that I was having bad luck in the future. It sucked, but hopefully Rook can help me out here. I had to pay half price since I was with the Black Market.

I heard the soft sounds of the cards rubbing together and the fanning motion as he riffled the cards. I watched in amusement. Normally, I would be with Gumi or 'Miya right now, helping with her inventions or probably hooking up with her brother. He started chanting a few words as he heavily focused on them. I folded my hands together and slightly squeezed, somewhat afraid with what's to come.

He toyed with them, moving them in weird directions before setting six of them out face down in front of me. "Now," his voice was rough but caring, "Flip them over one at a time and I will explain what they mean." I watched his crimson eye dart towards the door as Ruko stood in the doorway with her majestic outfit which was kind of revealing. "Really, sis?" He groaned, "Don't break my concentration, or it won't work."

Ruko bowed as an apology, her long blue streak matched Rook's red one in their hair. I thought he was taking this a bit too seriously. I shrugged and flip the card closest to me, it was a silver duck. He looked shocked and cleared his throat.

"Well-"

* * *

Later tonight, I was going to meet Dell and Kaito, or what Len had said. We didn't really do much today, except for walk around the mall in search of something to do. Right now, we were in his bedroom again, and he was really glad that his phone was working again. Sometimes, Len would text me even if I was beside him.

"Len," I called out his name, he turned to me instantly. I sighed dreamily, "You're probably the best thing that's ever happened to me." I nuzzled my face into his chest, becoming more comfortable. He let out a chuckle, holding me close.

"And you are mine," He kissed my hair and gave my body a gentle squeeze. For some reason, I felt like I have done this before, I know I have but it was never with him. I don't think I've met Len in my life before. I'm certain that I didn't before the Incident, which I couldn't bother to tell him.

I don't remember much before then either. It was a whole experience that I missed. All I know was that I ended up in the hospital in Tokyo, and two other kids that were my age were injured too. I didn't know who they were. I got lucky; I was able to recover normally. I don't know what happened to the others.

I ran my fingers over his slightly defined chest, tracing his muscles and he watched my fingers make shapes and letters after a while. I still was pretty much laying against him, where he kept me warm, even though the lower half of my body was covered with a fluffy duvet. "Are you that bored?" He questioned, I grinned.

"Just a bit," my hands slipped under the cover along his leg. He let out a sharp gasp, as my and began searching. My fingertips grazed across his private regions and gradually applied more pressure. He let out a guttural groan and gripped onto his phone. I felt it grow harder, he was becoming horny again. I felt him cringe but he let out a deep breath.

"Ka-Kaito is g-go-" He moaned out as my thumb hooked onto the waistband of his pajama pants and boxers. I ignored what he said, I felt like this was needed.

"And, your point?" I raised my eyebrows, and he grinned. "A quickie would be fine, hm?" I licked his bare chest, I felt him shiver. He gave in, and I removed his pants before taking his cock into my mouth. It was so big; well what I thought was big, that I couldn't fit him all in my mouth, including deep throating.

"A-ah, yeah." He watched me bob my head up and down, savoring his taste. "Ju-just fine,"

* * *

She held her blade close to her own body, which was wrapped in a blood red silk kimono. She applied a new layer of lavender lipstick. Her left hand slipped her own finger through her hair. She took a few steps forward; her hand gripping the handle as she slowly lifted it up so the tip was in front of the person in front of her. She smirked, as the person stared at her carefully, trying to figure out what was going on. Her crimson red eyes flashed a hint of playfulness. "Did you get it?"

The figure before her, a man who was taller, hesitated. "And if I didn't?" His blood shot eyes widened. The woman smiled deviously.

"Then you'll just have to pay," She whispered, it sounded seductive to him but he thought nothing of it. "A huge price." Her lips made way for his ear and licked his earlobe. She left him cower beneath her but instead, she started to play with his silver-grey hair.

He shivered but didn't let her get to him. "Enough, I got it." His matching red eyes met hers, as he stood up and handed her a dark green box. She clutched onto it and he heard she hold her breath.

"I swear, if you screwed me up this time, I'll kill you when you come see me tomorrow." She heard him cackle evilly, yet in a sweet way. She cringed on the inside.

He raised his hand to her sword and lowered it from his chest. "Of course I didn't, Deruko, I know better then that." With that, he turned and left the dark candle-lit room. The black curtains that swayed by the window made it feel that lonely. It took a few minutes to actually comprehend what he said, or what he could possibly meant. She hid the sword back in the golden sheath that was attached to her silver belt.

"Dell, you two timing bastard." She held onto her dark green box, it had a tiny white bow on it. She knew what it had represented. She plucked it off the smooth box and tossed it to the ground. The room smelt dirty, of rotten drugs and old cigarette smoke.

She pushed the curtains opened and the busy 'streets' were like home to her. She glanced around carefully, hoping to catch a sight of a green haired-red glasses wearing boy. "I thought you were gonna be here." She watched her feet move against the cement.

* * *

"You should have said something different," A boy's voice filled the mind of the sixteen year old fortune teller. She held her head tightly and wanted to scream but he prevented her to do so. He floated beside her as she stared into her crystal ball. He wasn't standing, he actually was floating she shooed him away. He reappeared again. "That wasn't nice, Ruko."

She slammed her fists on the table from being frustrated. "Now isn't the time, Rei." She growled, tightened her pigtails and attempted to focus again. His semi-transparent had grabbed onto the crystal ball and took it out of her sight, "What the hell?"

From the doorway, Rook watched her carefully, wondering why she was talking to herself- or so it seemed. He didn't bother bugging his sister, since she would probably freak out and get mad at him or something like that.

"Now, now, don't be so harsh." The ghostly boy scolded her; she stared down at her hands in her lap as she knew that he would probably get mad at her. "Rui cannot find out what happened between the three of them- which is where you screwed up because now she's curious. Rin and Len can figure it out eventually but Rui mustn't know. It will screw up the future. You should know that." Rei babbled on and on and Ruko heavily sighed.

"I do know that, and I'm still not a professional yet- sue me." She snapped. "If Rui finds out, Rinako won't be born." She twisted her fingers in Rei's hair. "That wouldn't be good, since I already have contact Lenka and Rinto. They are aware of what could happen, which would destroy _their_ world." Ruko kept her voice low, hoping Rook or anybody else couldn't hear. Rei only listened. "Lenka said that right now, Rui still is pretty close to them. That can change if she found out his past with Puppet Master." Rei only nodded.

"Anything from Rinto?" Rei grumbled, pulling away from Ruko. She thought about it for a bit and finally came up with a conclusion. This only worried Rei more.

"Not at all, Lenka told me that he went two years before, when Ryo was born. She hopes he's going to return. She didn't say when he was coming back, or what his objective was." Ruko worriedly bit her bottom lip and Rei's eyes widened. "I'm just glad that we're the ones that are matching them to their true future."

"True enough, there are different futures they could have-"

"If we didn't consult Miku." Ruko finished what he said. They discussed more about their plans while Rook watched in confusion. He only heard a bit of the conversation- Ruko's side, and decided that he would interrogate her later when he hoped she was alone. Rook laced his red cape one and headed downstairs to brew is tea before he went to sleep.

* * *

Honestly, I had nothing to do. Business for today was done, I already had bought all of the alcohol and drugs that I needed, but there was something missing. In the corner of my eye, I saw a playful maid with huge boobs, Iku Acme. I shivered, either with disgust or something that I couldn't put my finger on exactly. She was over by the Café en Ciel, serving people cakes and secretly handing others cigarettes. I rolled my eyes; she was a waitress and a whore? The garter on her leg had a few folds of bills tucked into it. She either gave a show, or it was her tips. I didn't really care, either way.

I strolled all around the Black Market, trying to find something to do. Money was exchanged everywhere. I suppose it's a good thing most of us come from rich families or on scholarship at VocaVoca Academy.

The Black Market's history didn't go too far, it was created as an illegal shopping place a few years ago. Our rival school, Rikkiyouin, began calling it the Black Market, even though that wasn't its real name. Now, it has an actually name but people either call it the Black Market or BM now ust to save there asses. The place is overrun by people looking to buy drugs, alcohol, prostitutes or weapons. Ever since high school started, I've come here every night, to sell drugs. Alcohol and buy a few prostitutes sometimes.

My favorite, though, is Rui Kagene. She's one of my best friends, and she lets me take her home for half the price that she charges. Apparently, she's one of the best in the business at VocaVoca but her real rival was Iku, they compete so much that it's severely annoying. I didn't try get into the middle of it, I really preferred to stay out of drama but most of the time, I'm sucked into it anyway.

Sad enough, I should be with my younger sister helping her with either homework, or her inventions. I do like inventing things with her and helping her, but I really don't like it when people find out that I'm actually really smart- I hate being called a nerd. Enough about me, I shook my heard and came back to reality.

"'Miya-chama!" My eyes widened. Uh-oh, I know who wants my attention. "'Miya-chama, why do you look so bored?" Large sparkling golden eyes stared at me with curiosity. I ruffled his blonde messy hair and bent my knees a bit so I could look at him in the eyes.

"I blew all my money," I coolly stated.

This was no other person but Nero, a drug dealer. He's short, innocent and acts like a little boy but he's just a year younger than I am. Nero is the BM's "Shota" even though he sells drugs and suckers people into buying stuff they don't want/need. He's a really good kid though, even though he sells all those drugs, he's never done them before. I've dated his older sister, Neru- who is the complete opposite of him, a few years ago. We're still pretty tight though, he lets me know where some of the hottest parties are at.

He crossed his arms and huffed. "'Miya-chama is stupid, I would have let you in on a deal." He was a bit feisty, but he went well. I chuckled.

I showed him my purchases, a pound of marijuana, some oil, and a bit of cocaine. He stared at it. "I really don't need it. I was going to give it to 'Kuo and let him sell it at Rikkiyouin for me." I proudly grinned. His looked troubled.

"But 'Miya-chama, that stuff isn't high quality…." He whined.

"Exactly, those idiots over there kill for BM drugs, low quality or not. I'm rollin' in cash tomorrow." I felt really excited. I knew that 'Kuo would sell them there, if I split the profit. He jacks up the prices so we get at lest tripled of what they originally are sold at.

He nodded and he smiled too, finally understanding. "All right, 'Miya-chama is smart!" He became really excited again. "Kaikai-tan is probably wondering where I went, bye bye 'Miya-chama!" He waved and disappeared in the crowd. I really don't understand where "'Miya-chama" came from, but I'm fine with it. That kid has always called me that ever since I met him. Well, pretty much everybody calls me 'Miya, but Nero is the only one who calls me '-chama'. He has a thing for Japanese honorifics or something, even though he has permission no to use them.

I hid my drugs in a bag in my black backpack and decided that it was time to leave the BM since I had nothing else to do. I eventually got out of the district and ended up in an alleyway. BM people aren't allowed to tell other people who aren't associated with BM where it is. Gumi was probably wondering where I was and scold me for the drugs again. I shoved that thought out of my mind but something floated back.

Nero.

I open about it, that I've kind of still do have a thing for other guys, but I mostly lean towards girl, especially Rui. I identified my feelings for her as a want to become more than friends but I don't want to act on it, despite the fact that we've hooked up so many times. The thing is, my feelings are kind of reaching out towards Nero. He's adorable, but everybody thinks that. I'm scared to admit it, but I've had dreams about tying him up and taking him myself. Sometimes after those dreams, I think I'm disgusting and I should stop but I don't.

It just happens again.

I placed my earphones in and pumped the volume up. I was trying to distract myself but I kept thinking of Nero. He see's me like an older brother but- he's straight. It would never happen. I mean, I do just want to take him home, but Gumi probably won't like it. I mean, after being with 'Kuo, we were kind of loud. I wonder if Nero's moans would be too-

Oh my god, I have to learn how to shut up. My face flushed.

I paced back and forth in front of my house, trying to explain to Gumi. I sighed and gave up. I still felt myself blushing and groaned. I headed inside.

"Yo, I'm back." I headed straight upstairs to my room, trying to avoid my little sister because I know she would ask. I hid the bag in my bedside table and collapsed on my bed. I was exhausted. Today, we had to do so much for P.E; I never thought I could make it out alive. My muscles in my legs hurt from running so much.

I heard her light footsteps in the hallway. Shit. "Why were you out so late?" She crossed her arms and sharply stared at me. I hesitated, trying to think of an excuse. She wore her hair in a small low ponytail and woe a silky green pajama set. I practically had a heart attack.

"I went to see Nero, now go. I'm tired." I cleaned off my red glasses and set them on the table. She rolled her eyes and returned to her room. I let out a sigh of relief, I'm safe. For now. I didn't really bother changing into pajama pants and a white tank top, as usual and just stripped my clothes. I don't even remember my head hitting the pillow.

* * *

_xXPiNyanKoXx: You expect me to believe that?_

_xRawringTealNinjax: If you want, but it's true. _

_xXPiNyanKoXx: I didn't expect that from you, out of everybody I know Mikuo._

_xRawringTealNinjax: We haven't even met in person yet, Piko._

_xXPiNyanKoXx: I know, I know. But I already know so much about you, it's strange. I expected you to be straight._

_xXPiNyanKoXx: You go to Rikkiyouin, right?_

_xRawringTealNinjax: I still consider myself to be straight, & Yeah, why?_

_xXPiNyanKoXx: Even though you're now with Len? & I was supposed to go there, but never did. I'm apparently going to end up at VocaVoca._

_xRawringTealNinjax: Uh, sure. & My cousin goes there, I'll probably eventually transfer there too. S:_

_xXPiNyanKoXx: So we'll eventually meet?_

_xRawringTealNinjax: Yep._

_xRawrTealNinjax: We'll see where this goes on from here._

_xXPiNyanKoXx: Hopefully._

* * *

Mikuo grabbed his blue and black sweater, and headed out the door of the secret club. He just finished his shift as bartender again. He was going to at least visit Len but he decided against it. Miku claimed that Rin was still missing- she's probably still with him. He walked casually, a few shadows of the night sauntered around. He heard the noises and ignored them; he figured that they were just people trying to get in the club again.

A girl, who was one of the shadows, held her breath and did sneaky flips in the darkness. She wanted to wait until he got close to his car but wasn't inside yet so she held a black rope in her right hand and held onto is securely. Other figures, her comrades, watched her, trying to guess her next move so they could follow through.

She waved to them to approach closer. Mikuo whipped out a cigarette, lighting one and took soft puffs of it. She cringed, afraid that he would notice them. He leaned against the brick wall of some office building and appeared like he was minding his own business. She knew different. He probably was calling reinforcements, she thought. Instead of waiting any longer, she let out the signal for them to attack.

Within seconds, they popped out and tackled him, and she quickly tied his wrists. He was alarmed; he was just jumped by a bunch of random people in black… Ninjas? He gulped loudly. He heard them snicker deviously.

"Wh-what do you want?" He squirmed underneath the girl- who was probably the leader. He knew that she was smirking at him underneath that mask. What surprised him were the recognizable pink buns on the back of her head. "It can't b-"

Her tone was smooth. "Why so surprised, _Puppet Master_?"


	7. Bad, Bad Memories

**Let me say one thing, I absolutely _adore_ Tone Rion! **

**[I'm disappointed how many people don't like her that much... Her name isn't on the fanfic character list!]  
**

**All right, I'm terribly sorry... I couldn't work on it during the winter break like I wanted to, due to drama and stuff... and well, here it is! It's more of a filler, I guess. S: But it's vital to understand the plot I suppose. Anyway, I'm not going to just end this series- or whatever it is, after I'm done. If I really want to, I'm going to post the sequel and such. I'm not ending it early either, I'm thinking maybe 15 chapters?**

**Oh yeah, this is my... well... my "multiple attempt" at a yaoi scene. **

**Dammit, I spoiled it.. Yes, there is a yaoi scene... Somewhere... down there. But I'm not saying who it is.. Ahaha. **

**Kay, I better shut up, and you should get reading. c: **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Please, please, please 'Miya-chama?" Nero begged the older boy. It was lunch time at VocaVoca and Nero was with Gumiya, asking him to come over today- even though they originally planned to go to the BM after school. 'Miya caught a glimpse of him, he was giving him his adorable puppy eyes and his bottom lip stuck out a bit, making him look really pouty.

'Miya sighed and complied. "Maybe, but don't blame me when something bad happens to you." What he didn't know was that Nero was planning on keeping him all night, since it was Friday.

A week had past since Rin had gone 'missing'. Miku didn't even know where Rin had gone, 'Kuo acted as if he didn't know. She walked the hallways alone, it wasn't the same without Rin and she knew that. The leader of the 'Pink-Hair Bitches', Luka, constantly picked on Miku just for thrills since Rin was gone now. Miku did fight back, but it wasn't as great when Rin was there.

The whole academy talked about it, about how some feel like she was raped and killed, some pedophile got to her, how she wanted to leave VocaVoca. The rumors didn't stop, even though a week had gone by.

Momo and Miki, Luka's followers in PHB, were mostly the source of it. They would report it to Mizki Yurika, the person who can spread gossip like wildfire. Miku did defend Rin, but she noticed that her blonde little friend didn't answer her BBMs or text anymore.

Truthfully, 'Kuo knew this whole time where she was but didn't bother to clarify anything. Ever since he was threatened by a secret group, he knew he couldn't say something, even if he wanted too. The messenger, she just called herself Ichigo, said that if he wanted to keep Len happy, he shouldn't say anything. He didn't know what her real name was. He doubted 'Strawberry' was her real name but he was highly suspicious of who it really was. She obviously didn't go to VocaVoca… Maybe.

"'Miya-chama," Nero called out. Gumiya turned around, staring down at the little golden boy. Nero smiled widely, showing his excitement. "I don't know if Onee-san will be there." He beamed and Gumiya only nodded.

"All right," The older boy stuffed a roll of sushi in his mouth. "I'll go." Nero's face lighted up, as if it was one of the best things to ever happen.

* * *

I hesitated, holding Len's sweater really close to me, as if to hide my warmth. It wasn't exactly the warmest day, but I wasn't freezing either. In the old apartment, there were only three of us, Len, Kaito and me.

My meeting with Kaito and Dell wasn't that bad, and it didn't really go over smoothly. Awkwardly enough, Dell was the one who caught Len and me going at it. We were fine at first, we just wanted to have a quickie, but round after round, things just ended up out of control...

Oh no, my face flushed due to my memories.

It wasn't like me, to have fallen for a simple boy so easily and to actually be so calm about it.

The thing is, Len _isn't _that simple.

I swear, he's more stubborn than I am. He's tough, hard headed and courageous. Len can also be very modest- at times. He's compassionate and easy-going. I find that he's completely opposite of who I am- well, of who I am at school. Ever since I spent all this time with him, I've began to change.

_If it was for the better, I wouldn't know. _

I began so caught up in my thoughts, that I had forgotten where I was and my surroundings. It felt like time had completely stopped like it was supposed to, but it didn't. I was in the corner of the couch while Kaito was on the other side, watching television. He flickered through the channels; the light from the screen illuminated the small room.

I really didn't know where Len was, but I reached over and grabbed an orange from the side table and began to peel it. The citrus-scent was like heaven to me, except for Len's scent. I popped a segment of the orange into my mouth and chewed on it happily. From the darkness, Len approached us and sat in the middle. He told me all about how Kaito was generous enough to take him in and they were like brothers now. Kaito changed the channel again.

The silence killed me, but I wasn't willing to say anything. Eventually, Kaito set the remote down and looked at us both, then turned his attention to Len. He ran his hand through his blue hair and cleared his throat. "Len, don't you think it's time to return back to school?" The ultimate question has been asked. I heard Len gulp louder and cringe, he made fists with his hands.

I heard his quiet growl and he opened his mouth, "I can't go back to that devil of a woman, I don't even know if my parents are ready for me yet!" Both Kaito and I were confused, we had no idea what he was talking about but I don't think either of us was going to admit it. He noticed my face expression though. "My parents only sent me to a foster home because they couldn't handle me; I was supposed to return when they could." He sighed.

I never realized how complicated Len's life really was. I hesitated, "It wouldn't hurt to check, would it?" His eyes widened while he stared at Kaito in disbelief. I was somewhat scared, so I stayed in the corner of the couch.

"You're on his side now?" He shook his head and placed his fingers on his temples. "I guess it wouldn't but even so, I don't want to be sent back to that devil woman again." He snarled. Kaito pulled keys out his pants pockets. Len appeared to be confused.

"I'll drive, and if not, you can come back." Kaito sighed heavily, "I'm just worried for your education, that's all." He patted Len on the head.

"All right, Mr. Graduate." Len rolled his eyes and laughed.

* * *

"Please, please don't tell her." A young girl pleaded. A boy, who looked like her yet a bit taller, stood beside her. He had loose hair with two white clips while hers was tied back into a long ponytail. They had the same bright blue orbs, widened with curiosity. They stood in front of Ruko, who was all dressed into her psychic uniform and held some type of electronic gadget.

Ruko hummed, making it seem like she was thinking, "I won't, but still." She bit her bottom lips, "Won't you see them soon?"

"Yeah, hopefully soon," The boy, clutched onto the girls hand tighter, "I mean, we're only supposed to make sure he goes through with the transfer, right Lenka?" He smiled towards her.

The girl, Lenka nodded slowly, her soft voice made a small peep. "Right, Rinto." Ruko gave them a look of approval. She turned around and dug in a blue chest for what they wanted. "Wait, how will we know when it's time, Aunt Ruko?" Lenka became more scared and ran into Rinto's arms.

"Easily, you'll just know." Ruko shrugged. She was fully aware they had visited from the future, only to make sure the transfer did happen. She led the two young adolescents into a spare bedroom.

"Really?" Lenka scanned the room and became excited. She pulled out a small bag, which held a few outfits and such. Rinto did the same. Lenka turned to her brother and grinned, "So we'll finally get to see mom and dad when they were young!"

* * *

_xRawringTealNinjax: I thought you said that it wasn't possible. _

_PrincessRiRi: I did, Mikuo. I don't know what's up. She's not telling me anything. She claims that she's "too busy"._

_xRawringTealNinjax: It might mess up the present. What if somebody notices them that aren't apart of this?_

_PrincessRiRi: I have no clue, that's not absolute either. If you want to know so badly, ask her._

_xRawringTealNinjax: It's not that easy Ritsu._

_PrincessRiRi: Whatever you say, Puppet Master. I have to take my meds._

_PrincessRiRi has signed out. _

_xRawring TealNinjax: Way to just leave me here,_

* * *

"Hey, Nero, I'm going out for a bit, 'kay?" A blonde girl with long blonde hair called out to the boy. He just nodded. Gumiya sat beside him on the couch as they continued watching their zombie flick. Nero didn't pay much attention to his sister, he was already used to it.

Neru was dressed up in an orange halter top with a black sweater overtop and a white skirt with a gold belt on her hips and black leggings. She was trying to decide what shoes she was going to wear. Her straight hair was slightly curled in her usual side ponytail. She wore black eyeliner with black liquid liner and mascara. "Where are you goin', lookin' good like that?" Gumiya made a sarcastic remark which Neru's face slightly flushed and tried to disregard his comment.

"Sh-shut up 'Miya, I'm just going to a party." Gumiya sat up instantly, and she was almost out the door, "Hosted by Miki Tokunaga, which is probably gonna be glamorous! Hey, you're supposed to be with my brother tonight, so you can't go." She made a face at him and disappeared. Nero sensed Gumiya's disappointment and paused the movie.

He cuddled a bit closer to Gumiya and the elder boy's face felt a bit warm and Nero stretched out in his lap. "It's a bit scary, 'Miya-chama and I'm a bit tired." Nero yawned. Gumiya just sighed.

_So hanging out with Nero just turned into babysitting? _Gumiya groaned, as he traced circles in Nero's hair. The boy kind of purred, or moaned, whatever it was. _He looks so innocent, so pure _

_so... cute._

_Wait a second, what did I just say?_

_..._

_Oh hell no, I just did not call him cute._

Gumiya became confused very easily with his thoughts. He turned off the TV and decided that they will probably finish it tomorrow. His mom most likely wouldn't worry where he was, since he disappeared for the night many times before.

The green haired boy leaned forward to Nero's face, inching closer and closer as Nero tried to sleep. He became flustered easily, unsure if he should follow through with his desire or ignore it. In the end, he thought that he would never get this chance again so he slowly pressed his lips against the others, enjoying how soft they were.

"Mm, hmm," Nero slowly shifted and Gumiya felt him begin to kiss back and he got all excited. The little boys' arms reached Gumiya's shoulders and lightly pushed him back. They just looked at each other. "'M-Miya-chama, wh-what are yo-?" Gumiya took Nero's lips into his again and Nero let out a light fluttery moan.

Nero pushed back again, looking away. "'M-Miya-chama!" He whined. Gumiya grinned, ending his game of fun.

"All right, you should get to bed, hm?" Nero slowly nodded and got up from Gumiya's lap, and headed upstairs to get ready for bed. The other teen couldn't believe what he had done, especially to Nero. So many thing were running through his head, he didn't know what to think anymore.

"'Miya-chama!" Nero's voice called out.

Gumiya ran upstairs, to find Nero in his yellow silky pyjamas and sitting on his bed. He swung his legs like a like boy would and seemed really cheerful. "Yeah?" Gumiya approached him, sitting on his bed too.

Nero crawled under the covers and motioned him to come closer. Confused, Gumiya obeyed.

"Good night." With a swift movement, Nero reached for Gumiya and kissed him quickly and pulled back before burrowing himself in his covers. Gumiya raised his eyebrows and turned off his beside lamp before he left.

_He couldn't have wanted more, could he? N-no, that's impossible. Nero liked girls, I'm certain of it. That doesn't explain the kiss though. _His thoughts raced again, his heartbeat's pace was faster than usual and he began to breathe quicker. _Nero's never had an attraction to me, has he?_

He sat on Neru's bed, trying to think. Minutes passed quickly. He plugged in his earphones, and listened to Akaito's remixes. From simple techno beats to crazy rhythms and grinding music, Gumiya couldn't decide what do next. It took him a while until he finally turned his Ipod Touch off. "Maybe I should just sleep for a while." He slipped off his shirt, and left his jeans on.

He didn't even remember his head hitting the pillow.

Meanwhile, Nero was laying awake in his bed, he was unsure what to do. _Either my relationship with 'Miya-chama is ruined, or something else. _His eyes were widened with fear. He hid under his blanket. _I wonder if he's sleeping and where? _Nero pushed himself off his bed and dug his feet into his slippers.

He was trying to find a sleeping Gumiya anywhere in the house. First, he checked the living room and the kitchen. He cringed, since the floor underneath creaked and it was really eerie. He noticed that his special medicine remained untouched in the top shelf of a cabinet above the fridge. He was too short to grab it without a chair. _Onee-san forgot to give me my dosage! _He panicked.

He searched everywhere downstairs, especially the bathtub. Nero giggled when he remembered that one night Gumiya was found in the bathtub passed out. He then remembered that was the first night Gumiya had ever kissed him, tonight really wasn't the first time. Memories that were forgotten came back so quickly.

* * *

_Gumiya had came over that night, Neru bought some coolers. She was drinking them with Haku. Nero couldn't though, he really didn't like the alcohol taste and he knew that he couldn't handle his alcohol well. The older teens laughed and listened to music while Nero watched curiously. He didn't want anybody doing anything stupid. _

"_Neru, why didn't you let me bring Dell's bong over?" Haku sighed happily. The blonde pony tailed girl groaned loudly. _

_She took another shot of Sex On the Beach and shrugged. "I don't want my little brother to get high, isn't that right Nero?" She cooed into his ear. He smelled the alcohol on her and he pushed her away. _

_Gumiya took more shots of tequila- straight. Nero thought he was babysitting a bunch of little kids on sugar, which was no fun at all. "I'm old enough, I sell it Onee-san." He matter-of-factly stated and poked her in the stomach then turned away. _

"_Then you're old enough to do this," Gumiya picked Nero up and placed him in his lap. Not only was Nero's face flushed, but Nero and Haku tried to hide in their giggles. Gumiya traced lines on Nero's chest and around his back before pulling him in for a quick kiss. _

_The yellow themed boy could taste the alcohol on his lips but didn't mind it much. Gumiya grunted and made Nero straddle him. Nero felt something nudge against his legs while Gumiya moved him. _

_Gumiya kissed him again, except it was more well- sensational. Neru and Haku watched carefully, seeing Gumiya run his hands through Nero's shirt. Of course the younger boy was fully flushed and making tiny squeaks and moans. _

"_A-all right, enough fun with my brother." Neru pulled Nero away from Gumiya. The green hair boy groaned. "'Miya, you're getting too horny." She stuck her tongue out. He shrugged._

"'_Snot my fault if he's turning me on." Haku burst out laughing and he chuckled. Neru held her brother defensively. Nero offered her a shot glass that was filled with a pink liquid. . She suspiciously stared at it. _

_He rolled his eyes. "I mixed it myself, with some coconut stuff, a pink drink and vodka." He proudly grinned. She quickly took it and nodded. It was good. _

_The silver haired girl poured three more shots. She also mixed in white powder into one of them when nobody was watching. She gave the green one to Gumiya, the yellow one to Neru and she held the red one. They all took it on the count of three. Haku smiled. "It seemed like ya'll needed another shot." Neru glanced at her. _

_She threw her arm around he shoulders and nodded. "You were so right!" The girls began to have a totally drunken conversation and Gumiya led Nero into the bathroom and locked the door quickly. The boys sat on the floor._

"_Can we finish this now?" He huskily whispered into Nero's ear. Nero knew that he was drunk and didn't exactly know what he was doing but he whimpered and nodded. Gumiya grinned widely and began to kiss him again. Nero's shirt was the first item of clothing to go._

_His tongue licked Nero's bottom lip, wanting to gain access and Nero allowed him to willingly. With a small moan escaping his lips, Nero began to suck on his tongue and taste the inside of Gumiya's mouth. Of course, it had a slight taste of alcohol but he didn't care at the moment. _

_Gumiya pulled back and his eyes traced down Nero's body and licked his lips excitedly. Nero cringed, unaware what Gumiya really wanted. The older one attacked the other's neck and nibbled lightly creating Nero to moan more. Never in his life did he feel this much pleasure. _

_His emerald eyes flickered with lust and his hands went exploring again. He toyed with Nero's pants by tugging them off. Of course Nero didn't bother to object, Gumiya was gentle and his touches were so amazing. Nero's hand slid up Gumiy'as shirt and slid it off._

_He pulled away from his neck and stared into Nero's golden orbs that were wide with shock and he pleaded. "Why did you stop?" Gumiya playfully rolled his eyes. _

"_Ah, so you want to continue?" He slyly smirked. Nero nodded, he was also getting drunk on lust. Gumiya sighed happily. "I'll have to prep you first, this is gonna slightly be painful, you ready?" Nero thought about it and he nodded again, and Gumiya placed two fingers at the enterance of Nero's mouth. "Suck.."_

_Nero complied, taking in his fingers in fully and coating them in saliva. He suckled on them and Gumiya began to remove his boxers simultaneously. Nero gasped when he felt the cool air reach his erection and Gumiya seemed to like what he saw. He removed his fingers and prodded Nero's sensitive entrance. _

"'_M-Miya-chama!" Nero's worried expression halted Gumiya from going any further. He kissed Nero and shushed him. _

"_Sssh, it'll be okay." He pressed his lips against the others and slowly wiggled both of his fingers inside of him. Nero felt pain and a strange sensation but Gumiya placed his mouth on his so he would help silence his discomfort. _

_Nero wiggled a bit. "I-it hurts, 'Miya-chama." Tears welled up in his eyes. Gumiya felt extremely guilty of robbing Nero of his innocence but nodded and whispered. _

"_I know, I know." He held Nero close to him. "But you have to hold still, or else it'll hurt more." He tried to calm him down a little the best he could. Nero gradually began to settle down. Slowly, Gumiya began to move. His finguers going inside and out of Nero. The little boy moaned with pleasure and pain but Gumiya kept going- he knew Nero could withstand it. _

"'_M-Miya-chama," Nero panted, he was exposed he didn't care anymore. His mind was only on one thing, he needed Gumiya inside of him. Now. "O-oh god."_

_Gumiya began to make a scissoring motion with his fingers, stretching Nero's hole a bit. Nero let out a soft hiss, indicating that the pain was rising. Gumiya had a panicky expression, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Nero seemed to pant more and Gumiya tried being more careful, he didn't want to completely hurt him on purpose. _

_The greenette began to move again and Nero absorbed the pain and moaned out louder, signalling he was doing it right. Gumiya inserted a third finger and pumped into him more quickly but soon pulled out. Nero let out a moan of disappointment. "Why did you stop?" He glared at the older boy. Gumiya chuckled. _

"_I think you're ready." He unzipped his pants and whipped out his throbbing member. Nero shivered with anticipation. He spat on his hand and began to jerk his hand up and down his shaft. He let out a low growl of pleasure. The blonde wasn't exactly horrified, Neru had showed him porn before, but he was more of less, amazed. _

"'_M-Miya-chama, hurry up!" Nero whined more. Gumiya noticed how suspenseful this was and he smiled. The head of his cock prodded against Nero's awaiting entrance. "A-ah!" Gumiya pushed slightly, taking in the pleasure. He was so god damn tight- and it felt amazing!_

_Though he was prepared earlier, there was slight pain. Both of them were extremely ecstatic. He thrusted slowly and took Nero's lips with his own. The only sounds that could be heard were Nero's moans, slapping skin and occasionally Gumiya's moans too. _

"_F-faster 'M-Miya cham-Aaaah!" Nero's eyes shot open, a wave of pleasure hit him and his spine tingled- everywhere tingled. Gumiya was alarmed. Nero just shook his head. "I-it's fine, just hit there again!" Gumiya realized that he found Nero's sweet spot- his prostate. _

_His focus was now on to thrusting there, right where Nero needed him to. Nero's girly moans didn't help either- it only distracted him but it made him really horny and close to his climax. _

"'_Miya-chama!" Gumiya pounded into the boy harder, as he could tell Nero was close to cumming. "Aaah~!" A white creamy substance squirted out of the head of Nero's cock, coating Gumiya's stomach. Gumiya widened his eyes and pulled out from the blonde. _

_Pleasure overloaded into Gumiya, " F-fuck, Nero!" He then gripped himself and jerked himself off and his seed ejaculated onto Nero. The small boy was panting hard, amazed at just what happened. _

_It became silent but they slowly dressed themselves. Of course, Gumiya licked off his own seed off Nero's stomach. It was awkward at first but the blonde boy decided to break it. "'M-Miya-chama…. Does this change anything?" He shyly turned away, Gumiya was still drunk but he grinned. _

"_Not at all."_

* * *

Nero's eyes widened. He crept back to his room, trying not to make a sound. His face was still flushed from the flashback. He never did find the greenette but he shouldn't stay up any longer. He crawled back under his fluffy blankets.


	8. Go Back

_Yay, I'm actually starting to work on this more. Anyway, I'm unsure if my writing is improving, or just getting repetitive. :|_

_Oh yeah, here's something **important**. I'm starting to add my story updates and etc to my wiki on Zoho! Zoho is a free (amazing) word precessing website and etc. Except, you have to sign up but it's totally free. Hey, I don't wanna sound like I'm advertising or anything but still. It's so I can write the same chapter at school and home while using the same program. _

_(Instead of writing it on Work Word at school, emailing it to myself, and writing at home and uploading it here from home.) What a drag that was. _

___My Wiki: https : / / darkkiiyuko . wiki . zoho . com  
(Sadly cannot enter unless you have an account)._

___It contains a few things I plan for the future and a guess, spoilers. Hehe. And I'm sorry, I got lazy for this chapter, I kept wantign to drift back to NeroxGumiya but I had to keep focussing on the RinxLen... I talk lots, huh?  
_

_ Well, enjoy.  
_

* * *

_Later that night…_

"We're here Len..." I nudged him to try an wake him. He groaned and I shook him again. "We're here!" My voice was a bit louder. Kaito just exited the car. He slammed the door purposely in case it woke him. I hesitated but checked Len. He was still sleeping. "Fuck." I cursed.

That boy can sure sleep! I spent a while trying to wake him up. I mean, like, the center isn't that far from where they live. I thought for a second, what would wake him up? Kaito made a gesture from outside that we have to hurry up.

"I'm sorry," I whispered then focused back on Len. "Hey Len, there's a banana tree outside!" I cooed. His eyes shot open quickly and he was at the doors in the matter of seconds. I face palmed. Always the bananas…

I slid my smooth blonde hair behind my left ear and gulped. This was it. The three of us stood in front of the doors, afraid what to do. Kaito surely didn't know, Len was just a bit fidgety. It was weird; it was like I recognized this strange place.

My hand slid along the cool metal door handle and I pushed it open, an unusual aroma filled my nose. There were busy receptionists and a few children playing with toys in the lobby. I noticed that there were a few adults sitting around, either waiting to be called up or watching the kids.

"Len, come on." I muttered, the boys followed me inside. A lady at one of the tables motioned me to come over. I turned back to see Len nod. All right, time to get to business.

She focused back to her computer, "What is your business here?" Her tone was snippy and I didn't like it but I had to remain calm. Len sat in the chair with Kaito behind us.

He stopped for a second, "I need to find my real parents, and I was transferred to a foster home temporarily-"

"Name?" She didn't even glance at him.

He sighed. "Kagamine." He caught a glimpse of me and I shook my head. It's going to be all right. She tapped on the keyboard and studied the screen before coming up with a conclusion.

"There are two different profiles… Len, I assume?" She continued typing as he nodded. I wondered what was really happening. The snobby look on her face didn't help either, I wanted o slap it off but I didn't. "This is your guardian then?"

"Kaito," The blunette answered. "He left his foster home and I took him in. I won't be on the database but I'm a family friend." I knew the last part was a lie. She nodded again and continued typing.

I noticed Len tensing up. Minutes seemed to turn into hours. Eventually though, she cleared her throat and turned to me, "Elaine and Ryouhei Kagamine will arrive shortly to pick up their son. Arrangements will be confirmed in a few days, go wait over there." She pointed behind us, where some other people were. We gradually headed over there but Len acted the most freaked out.

"Elaine? Who's Elaine?" He gripped at the side of his chair, his nails digging into it. I sighed. "I don't- I just don't know anymore."

I ruffled his hair playfully. "That's your mother Len, I thought you remembered? It'll be all right." I tried to calm him down. Meanwhile, Kaito was desperately searching for ice cream- as usual.

Len chuckled nervously, "Oh. Right…. What's Kaito doing?" He regained his normal posture and did a small motion towards the crazy blue hair man. I shrugged.

"I don't know Le, maybe he finally lost it." I let out a soft giggle. A woman not that far from us, whipped her head in my direction. I tilted my head in confusion. Len noticed.

"Rin?" The woman approached us shortly and her eyes sparkled. I got a bit insecure. "Len?" We both stared at her as if she was insane. "I can't believe it!" She gasped. We seemed to have got some sort of attention in the center. "Do you both remember me?" I sadly shook my head. What was wrong with her? Len did the same.

"No… I'm sorry." Len stared at the floor. This woman could not be Len's mother, I just knew it.

She sighed. "You both lived in my house years ago. I'm your ex-foster mother. You don't remember, do you?" Her mouth formed a straight line. "I didn't expect you to be here… It's even in the database, you guys lived with me." She hugged me, I returned it and the familiarity came back. "See? I knew you would Rin!" I hesitated.

"It's familiar… But I only met Len recently." I muttered. She only hummed.

"I didn't expect you to remember much, ever since the Incident…" Her tone was dark, and it caught Len's attention. Everybody began to continue whatever they were doing.

He stood up, "What are you talking about?" Len demanded. She turned away quickly.

"Oh, I've said too much. Go ask the receptionists to check the database about me, if you would like to talk more." She simply stated. She left as soon as she could and held a little brunette girl's hand. I didn't move. What the hell was that?

Kaito returned and he shrugged. Obviously, he wasn't going to ask. "So… When are we going to meet his parents?" He muttered.

Len just rolled his eyes. "Hopefully, soon. I don't know." He resumed back into his spot.

* * *

_While in another place…_

"Why not!" A soft voice harshly yelled. A boy with dark blue roots and light blue-ish ends cringed, the voice came inside of a large room fit for a princess… but, this was no princess. "That's not going to stop me!"

The taller boy, the blunette trying to keep the other one yelling in control, searched from something inside his room. The boy sitting on the bed pouted. His voice barely made a whisper, "Did Mikuo message me back yet?" He began playing with his long red hair.

Tsuki whipped out the other's iPad and logged onto a site. He made all sorts of motions and typed things in. "Negative, Ritsu." He resumed his search.

"The redheaded boy frowned and glanced at the huge wooden doors. "Well, fine. He can be that way…" Ritsu did a quick scan of the room. "Tsuki, where is my evening tea?" Tsuki bowed apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Ritsu." He left the room immediately and went to fetch his tea.

Ritsu and Tsuki were best friends since they could remember, but Ritsu began to spark an interest in crossdressing- it was mostly for fun though. No matter what, Tsuki stayed by Ritsu's side, through all the teasing, hurting and even the embarrassing moments. It was that, that made Ritsu think that he can begin to command him around. Tsuki never really minded at all.

Ritsu sat on his bed still, wondering when Tsuki burst in, rolling a cart of goods in. There was a china tea set with a small salad. Ritsu's eyes widened, he began suddenly excited. But Tsuki halted, "Ritsu, you have to take your medicine first." Tsuki poured a small amount of a pink liquid onto a teason and held it for Ritsu. The small readhead took it carefull and swallowed.

He liked his lips and his eyes darted to the salad. "Tea now?" He wiggled in his spot.

Tsuki sighed. "Yes Ritsu," He noticed Ritsu staring fiercely at the salad and he poured him a cup of tea. "I made the chefs prepare you your favorite salad. Ritsu giggled happily and began munching on it.

Truki sighed again, heavier this time. _At least he forgot about Project: Himeka Kagene._

* * *

"'_Kuo!" A blonde ponytail-ed boy came running towards his tealette best friend- or rather, boyfriend. Now. Of course, they were at school and they had to careful, nobody could find out what was really happening. They acted normally around everybody, but they kept their secret rendezvous' away._

_Mikuo smiled, "Hey Len." He made sure nobody was watching, or around. As soon as he noticed the coast was clear, he bent down slightly and kissed Len. The shorter one slightly moaned into the kiss. Mikuo pulled away slowly. "We can't afford to get caught." They were in a closet in one of the classrooms. The teacher had left it open again._

_Len stared down at the floor, avoid eye contact with Mikuo. "I know, I know." He tilted his head to the side a bit with widened eyes, "But what if we do get caught?" Mikuo thought about it for a second- their reputations could be ruined, his parents could hate him, and so many other things._

_Then he realized, they're sneaky enough to be doing this for at least a month, they will never get caught. Mikuo ruffled Len's hair. "We won't get caught Len." The tealette kissed him again. Soon, outside of the door, very faint moans and squeals would be heard. Uckily, the teacher had locked the classroom door again so nobody could walk in._

"_A-Ah, 'Kuo!" Len's very girly moan alarmed Mikuo, he didn't want any school staff coming in and wondering why there are strange sounds coming from the closet. Mikuo continued thrusting and shushed Len._

"_N-not so loud," he groaned, getting a more secure grip on the blonde and began to pump harder._

* * *

_The Next Day…_

I had woken up and started my usual daily routine. I checked Onee-san's room and I was going to ask her for my daily dose of medicine but instead, I found a sound asleep 'Miya-chama. I sighed. I hurried to the kitchen and reached for my cereal. It was a bit hard, since I'm a bit shorter but I eventually got to it without making much noise.

Suddenly, while in the middle of my cereal, I heard footsteps coming dowmstairs. Oh crap. "Nero?" He voice was a bit quiet at first. I made a 'mmm' noise and he came into the kitchen shortly. "How do you manage to wake up this early?" I shrugged. He frowned at my silence. "Nero what are you-"

"Cut the crap 'Miya-chama." I used my monotone and took another spoonful of Cheerio's. He stared at me funny. I didn't say another thing. Instead of lingering in there any longer, I ran up to my bedroom and pulled out my clothes and tried to decide on something to wear. He followed and I sighed under my breath.

"Nero, seriously," 'Miya-chama was a bit more stern but it didn't matter to me. I couldn't bring it up, even if I had an opportunity. "What's wrong?" I turned away and removed my shirt first, and pulled on a graphic tee and a blue sweater. I definitely couldn't face him now, now that he's caught me. Next, I slid off my pants and replaced them with some jeans. I wasn't one to wear skinnies- but I didn't wear those extremely loose fitting jeans either.

Once I was freshly dressed, I noticed that 'Miya-chama was still in his attire from yesterday- well duh, he slept over. I stood right up to him, it doesn't help that I'm kind of short. "You said it didn't change anything but you pulled it off again?" I nearly yelled. His eyes widened and he went to open his mouth to say something but I purposely cut him off. "Stop messing with me, 'Miya-chama!" My mouth made a straight line. Clearly, I wasn't impressed. He let out a heavy sigh and gulped.

He seemed stressed. "Look, I was drunk that night" I waited for him to say any more, of course I wasn't going to take that as an answer. "Besides, last night I was feeling a bit… odd." He shrugged. I shook my head. I obviously disapproved.

"It doesn't matter 'Miya-chama, you have to stop playing around with me like that." I pouted, he appeared to be guilty, but was he really feeling it? I continued, "Can't you see?" I was afraid to say what was next… I mean, I know that I've known him for years but still… This could change it all. 'Miya-chama approached me and I stared at the floor and muttered, "I love you."

Moments passed by quickly, he didn't say a word. I cringed, I'm certain that he hates me now. "Do you really?" I regretted saying it immediately. I nodded to reassure him. "Because… I-" He paused. My heart pounded like crazy, I was prepared for rejection and I would leave but… There was something strange. "…I really don't know what to say." He turned me to look at him in the eyes. I was scared, no- more than scared. I reached out and gave him a light peck on the lips.

"I'll still love you, 'Miya-chama." I whispered, I left without another word. 'Miya-chama was confused as hell. I felt regretful, and it bothered me. I probably screwed up what we had- years of friendship, but it didn't matter anymore. I inhaled deeply and exhaled. 'Miya-chama can act that way if he wanted, it's only the truth. My stomach suddenly got butterflies.

But I love him, and he should be happy… Even if it's not with me. I felt a stinging pain in my chest and I made a tiny hiccup. I was out on the streets, heading for Rui's house. I spill all of my secrets to her, so she should know what I just did. Tears threatened to spill. Dammit! I silently began sobbing.

* * *

_At Rui's house…_

My breath was taken away, it was hard to catch it back. I tried to secure myself so I wouldn't fall. Adrenaline pumped through my veins. I flushed the toilet and stared at myself in the mirror. This couldn't be happening. I still felt queasy as hell and I tied my raven hair into two small pigtails.

"I should make sure, before I panic." I sighed heavily. It felt like if I was wrong, my life would be fucked. In a hurry, I searched through the cabinets. My mom should have one, she's young enough. My eyes glanced at every little thing. When did the bathroom get so full of stuff?

I knew that I couldn't tell my mom. There was no way in hell- if I was wrong, she'd kill me… but if I was right, she'd still get mad at me. Even so, there was a tiny bit of uncertainty that filled the pit of my stomach. I hope that the way I'm feeling aren't symptoms.

I almost wanted to cry, but I had to keep strong, not only for my sake- but for my mother's. I glanced into the mirror.

_Stay strong Rui. It'll be okay no matter what. _

I ended up to crack a smile, I just had to have faith. I eventually found the tiny bow I was looking for. Hesitantly, I grabbed it and began doing my business. It was like forever, it took a while. Finally, I unwrapped it and well, started to use it…

Shortly, I stared at the stick that determined my fate. It blinked and kept blinking, determining the result. I gasped.


	9. Truth Comes To the Light

_I found out how to upload chapters from school. __So, updates should be more frequent. (Hopefully) _

_Also, this is more of a... filler? It focuses more on Len and Rin rather than the others._

_On with the story~ _

* * *

**Negative. **

Nobody could describe how relieved I was! I tossed the pregnancy test into the trash and plucked some Kleenex from the cube box and crumpled it, covering the top of the bin so my mom wouldn't find it so easily, unless she dug into it- which she shouldn't.

It felt like the world lifted a whole lot of weight off my chest. I was shaking with joy- I'm really not pregnant with Gumiya's kid! I almost celebrated but my mom would be wondering why I was being so loud-, especially in this time of night. "Oh my god." I was panting, I was so scared- but I was so glad that it was okay!

Suddenly, I heard a hammering sound outside. It seemed to be on the roof, so I carefully shut off the bathroom light and headed for the balcony that was connect to my room. I made sure all the lights were off. "Santa Claus?" I wondered out loud. Of course it wasn't the fat man, I giggled, Christmas was a month ago.

I held a flashlight in my hand, and I peered outside, it was too dark to see. I groaned. Step by step, I eventually made it outside. That's when I heard a creaking sound, when I turned around to investigate, a blur of black shadows came towards me. "Whoa!" I landed on my back. Next thing I knew, I was surrounded by people and they were all dressed in black. I felt pressure on my chest.

A girl with two red-pinkish buns glared at me. "I'm sorry, but our master wants to see you. " I didn't get time to scream, it all went b-.

* * *

"How's her status?" A sinister voice in the dark demanded. His blue haired assistant grabbed a clipboard. He was scribbling things and reading.

He flipped a few papers. "She's doing well, she should wake very soon Ritsu." He left the room and Ritsu sighed heavily. He was thinking to himself again. Ritsu pushed himself off from the bed and began pacing the spacious room.

He bit his bottom lip in concentration. "Soon, my Himeka will awaken from her deep slumber." He cackled, unaware that his group was outside of his room. The girl with the buns made a disgusting face. Her comrades were beside her, spying on their 'Master' along with her.

She turned to them and whispered to the one with silver hair wearing a black scarf. "This is wasRitsu really wants?" The silver haired boy shrugged, he was mumbling something but she couldn't hear him since it was muffled. "If you have something to say, speak up." She swatted his arm. He winced slightly and removed the clothing.

"I said, maybe he has his reasons Teto." He glared. She didn't approve of his tone of voice but she looked away quickly, she knew that he had a dislike of being stared at. His dull grey eyes focused back to Ritsu, but he knew to never use her real name during their field of work. But now, they were in the Namine Mansion, where their HQ was located.

Another one of them, sighed. She poked Tomo- the silverette, in the shoulder and he turned around to face her. "Tomo, then wouldn't he tell us at least?" She tilted her head a bit. "I mean, I know we're important but still, he could have explained as to why he wanted us to kidnap Rui."Reicheru thought about it for a minute. "But, I bet he'll tell us soon!" She turned around and leftthe group.

Teto sighed. "She's probably looking for cheesecake again." Teto turned to Tomo, "If you catchRitsu doing anything strange, report it to me."

"Of course, Teto." Tomo resumed spying on him again. The rest of the Utau Ninjas separated once Teto went to go find Reicheru.

Ritsu, Ruko, Rook, and Teto were known as the VIPs around Rikkiyouin, VocaVoca and the Black Market, though, they don't surpass Miku's group or Luka's group in popularity. Nobody knows how they all met. They remain a mystery, but Teto is mostly seen as the kind hearted one out of them all. Nobody knew of the other two members of the VIPs, they liked having their identities a secret.

While in another room, a maid opened the room where the knocked out Rui was laying on a bed. The raven haired girl seemed to be stirring. She hurried to Ritsu's room, "Master, it seems thatHimeka is waking up!" Ritsu's red eyes widened, in a flash, he was at the room.

He noticed that she rolled around a bit, she sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes. "Are you okay,Himeka?" Rui's golden eyes made contact with Ritsu's crimson ones. She appeared to be shocked and he helped her stand up. Of course, she didn't say anything. Suddenly, she back away from the shota and her hands began shaking.

"Who are you?" Her voice croaked, and she held her throat. Her eyes desperately scanned the room. "More importantly, who am I?" She growled, finding Ritsu as a threat. He gave her a sly smirk. She was a bit scared since she was so defenceless.

He was amused. Very amusing, he thought. "You are Kagene Himeka. You don't remember do you? You were in a serious car accident." He made hand gestures along with his words. "My staff brought you back into a healthy state." He enjoyed feeding her lies- especially since she was totally believing it. "You lost your blue contacts in that bloody mess." He stared down at the floor, faking to be apologetic, "You're parents didn't make it." Rui felt a huge stinging pain in her heart. Immediately, she broke down.

"N-no, that's not true!" Her words were muffled by sobs, she glanced up back to him, "W-where am I supposed to go now, uh…"

He finished her sentence, "-Ritsu. I'm Namine Ritsu. You really have had a trouble remembering anything Himeka," He approached her again but this time, she didn't cower in fear. His hands ran through her hair. "Your long beautiful hair had to be shortened,, it was all a huge knot soaked in blood." He softly whispered. "It's all right Himeka, I'll let you stay here as long as you want." Rui- or rather, Himeka, let out a small smile.

Her soft voice gave out little hiccups form her crying, "Th-thank you, Ritsu." She felt so vulnerable, but she stood up, she was about the same size of him but half an inch taller. "You saved my life." Ritsu spun around and opened the wardrobe behind him. She began digging through the items of clothing.

He found a small blue dress, it looked like her size and handed it to her. "You should change out of that outfit, you'll be more comfortable in that." She looked at it and nodded. He left the room to let her change.

* * *

The drive back to Len's house was awkward. His parents didn't necessarily show up, they toldKaito that he should drive us to his house- Len's actual parents house. It didn't help that we were all nervous as hell, Len hasn't spoken to them in over a year, and this was going to be their first meeting in a long time.

Kaito acted coolly about it, as if it didn't bother him- but I know it did. Len was a bit jumpy, but it was fine, I would be too. Nobody really said anything. The funny thing was, was that his house was strangely close to mine- he never attended VocaVoca though, he went to Rikkiyouin. I pondered about this for the rest of the drive.

When we pulled up to the house, I noticed that I pass this house when I got to the Hatsune Manor, if I go take the other way, and it puzzled me. Why is it so recognizable? I shook my head. We all got out of the car and Len was the most scared- he barely remembers his own mother. I frowned. "Come on Len." I urged him forward. The front door opened and his mother appeared.

She was a tall beautiful woman. She had long blonde hair and sparkling green eyes. Her skin was fair color, and I noticed that she didn't look fully Japanese. Her name is Elaine. She has an American name… I then realized, she's half American, half Japanese… Len isn't a pure Japanese either.. She rushed to Len and hugged him tightly. At first, he was shocked, worried then calm. He hugged her back. She kissed the top of his head. "Len, oh my gosh, Len you're home." She squeezed him tighter, and tears ran down her face.

He gave out a muffle laugh, "Mom. Mom, I'm back." It was an emotional reunion but it didn't last long. After, Len pulled away and motion towards Kaito and me. She sniffled. "Mom, this is Kaito and he took me under his care for a while and uh… yeah." He shrugged. She released her soon and smiled at Kaito.

"Thank you." Her voice was barely a whisper. "Thank you, for ensuring my son's safety." I felt a bit sad for her, how heartbroken she must have felt when the foster center told her that her son has gone missing. He just nodded.

"We should go inside, hm?" I suggested. Everybody agreed. When Elaine led us inside, Len seemed to be the most curious.

He was so excited. "Holy shit, this is my house!" He searched every corner of the house. His eyes sparkled in admiration. The furniture was obviously expensive, it was styled nicely and everything was just previously dusted. It seemed like it was one of those show homes that were popped out of the magazine. Either they had prepared the house before, or they live like that all the time.

His mother on the other hand, didn't approve of his vulgar language- or rather, his choice of words. She sighed, attempting to be stern but she then realized that Len was more grown up now. "Len, watch your mouth." He paused. Slowly, he turned to face her. If this was an anime, he would probably would have had a sweatdrop.

"Eh, sorry." He sat on the white velvety couch, the three of us followed behind. I hugged a small square pillow beside me. "So what's going to happen?" His mom thought about it for a second. She shook her head, we all had no idea! I frowned.

I crossed my arms and leaned against the back of the couch. "What about school Len, we need to figure that out." Kaito rested his chin in the palm on his hand that was propped up on the arm of some other chair. "Do you have to repeat grade ten?" I nervously coughed.

He sighed heavily, "I don't know, but I do know that I'm not going back to Rikkiyouin. Not at all." He pouted, His mom didn't bother to protest, she probably knew how stubborn he is- well, duh, she's his mother. Elaine closed her eyes, probably from stress. Kaito didn't say anything else either.

The silence killed me, Elaine even didn't mention Len's father, Ryouhei, did anything happen to him? A few minutes passed until Kaito snapped his head up. "Well, he's being doing work for the past year..." He trailed off, trying to find something else to say. "Maybe they'll give him credit for it? All the files are back at my house- er, thing." Elaine clapped her hands together and she grinned widely.

"Yes!" She exclaimed loudly. "That'll do. They should anyway- Len, you have pretty much enough credits to go onto grade twelve from doing all that extra credit work." She was very excited, but Len wasn't really.

He didn't make eye contact with her. "I know, I know, but I wanna go to VocaVoca!" He obviously wasn't happy. "I want to go to VocaVoca with Rin for grade eleven." He got closer to me to add effect. I cringed. "I was supposed to go there anyway." His mother played played with her wedding ring, trying to make a decision.

"Fine." She nodded. Both of our eyes were widened, did she really agree? "Do as you wish Len, we'll need to talk to the principal of both academys first though." That's what brought our hope down, what if they reject the idea? Not only will that suck, but that would mean that we did all this work for nothing!

Kaito streched out his arms. "I'll bring all of the assignments from home- if I can find them, I'll bring them tomorrow." Kaito muttered. He sat up and headed for the door. "I'm really tired, shall we go now Rin?" I was about to follow him but Elaine beat me to it.

"Oh no," She smiled sweetly and held me back, I didn't bother to struggle. "She'll stay here." Kaito didn't bother to object. More of less, I was surprised/shocked. What the hell? I hung my head sadly.

Len noticed I wasn't feeling right. Right after the tall blunette shut the door, he snapped. "Why did you make Rin stay?" He growled darkly and I felt her release her grip on my shoulders. She sashayed away from us. He glanced at me, giving me an apologetic look. I sighed. She headed upstairs without a word so we followed her.

The hallways were long and we finally ended up in a room full of five computers. This was a large bedroom for sure, but if it's just the three of them, of course they would need to fill it. Elaine logged into the biggest one. The screen was flashing things and she was moving the mouse quite quickly.

Len gulped loudly, "Mom? What are you doing?" He was a bit freaked out, I noticed her smirk. I gulped too.

She double-clicked a file name LENRIN and so many tiny files popped up. "You should know..." She spun around on the jet black leather office chair to face us. "The truth." The words echoed in my head. What did she mean by 'the truth'? She opened the file containing picture and expanded them.

Nothing made sense. It was all picture of Len when he was younger and a blonde girl that looked like... me? I squinted my eyes while trying to figure this out. Len's mom laughed while scrolling through. "Len, do you recognize this?"

The tiny blonde boy was in his pajamas and the girl beside him had a lighter shade of blonde hair. She was also in her pajamas. In the picture, they were in a bedroom- preferabbly his, and he was down on one knee, and holding something in his hand. it was a bit dark, meaning it was night time.

Both of us just stared. He paled, while I was flushed. The silence killed me, yet again. "What?" He couldn't stop staring at the picture. Neither could I. "That's me... And Rin?" It starting making very little sense, but I was still confused. She let out a loud chuckle.

"Yes!" She cheered. We both tilted our heads. "You both have known each other since well, Rin's mother found out she was pregnant." The world seemed to turn upside down. What the fuck did she mean? She chirped away anyway, "I mean, wow. Ever since the incident, I didn't think that you would be back together!" She was making fun of us, I think. I didn't say a word while Len was fumbling over his words.

He crossed his arms. "I mean- What about- But how- That's not- Why-" I didn't get it either, it wasn't possible. If I had met Len long ago, shouldn't I remember? I closed my eyes to focus, nothing. No little boy named Len in my memories, even though it was familiar.

Sighing, Len's mother scrolled through more pictures. Some things triggered in my head but I remained silent. The only sound was our breathing and the scrolling of the mouse. A pin could drop and somebody would notice it quickly. It was very eerie. We watched the images though and soon, it came to an end. "So what did you think?" Both of us were like statues, unable to think.

I was the first to sputter at least something out. "This is a bit much, so suddenly. Maybe it would be best before finding the whole truth at once." I avoided their gazes. Len's mom's lips slipped into a curved smile.

She agreed, "Why yes, you're right." She laughed too. Len and I left her in the computer room and headed to his room. It was amazing, still had posters and stuff that was in his room, Kaito must have set it up, or it's been left untouched for a year. I cringed, avoiding Len's gaze. I suppose it would be better to break it to him now rather than later. Sighing, I sat on his bed and he sat close to me. I coughed.

* * *

_"'K-Kuo!" A flustered yelp suddenly erupted. A chuckle or two along with a few rustling of clothes was heard as well. "You're such a-"_

_The taller tealette smiled darkly at the short blonde pinned up against the wall, his hand slowly sliding up her skirt. Her knee high socks and shoes were kicked off and her shirt was also slightly unbuttoned. She was breathing heavily due to the close contact. His shirt was completely torn off, laying on his bed and he enojoyed every second of it. "A what? Say it Rin." He teased, his lips trailing kisses on her neck. _

_She glanced left, feeling embarassed that another boy had seen her this way. "A horny bastard," Her eyes met with his and she smirked back. His thumb hooked onto the thin lace that she had called her underwear- a lacy thong. "Mm, such a tease..." She left out a soft moan._

_He pressed up against her a bit more so they were chest to chest and her inhaled her perfume. Mikuo hoped that nobody would interupt them right now, it was just getting to the good part. But would he really feel satisfied with seducing his cousin's best friend? The thought didn't occur to him, she was just his best friend's ex-girlriend, why did it matter? He flickered his tongue against her earlobe and whispered, "I know, but you like it." _

_She spread her legs a bit more open so her could touch her more. She felt the silky fabric being removed from her lowe regions and dropping to her ankles. His fingers snaked to her luscious folds, rubbing them and feeling the liquids that already had leaked. "A-ah," Rin closed her eyes, focusing on his touch. _

_He grinned, his indew finger dived into the folds quickly and ran up her clit, trying to scoop up as many juice as he could. He applied slight pressure, "Wet already?" He huskily growled as her arms hooked around his neck. "Never thought that Miss Kagamine would be so sexual," He nibbled and sucked at her neck, trying to form a hickey. _

_She rolled her blue eyes playfully, "Mmm, I'm more surprising than you think. A-ah, that's good.." The blonde laced her fingers into his short teal hair and brought his face closer to hers and locked their lips together. They would barely break apart before kissing each other again, this time with more passion with each kiss. Finally, Mikuo slid his tongue against her bottom lip and he carefully mades his way to her entrance with his hand. _

_He pulled away as soon as he found it and brought it to her lips. She lightly pushed him against but watched him seductively, making her way to his blue bed and sat on the edge with her legs slightly spread. She motioned for him to advance and he obeyed without any words. _

_As he approached, she grabbed his hand and gladly took the digits in her mouth, coating them with saliva and tasting a bit of her already leaked juices. He was amazed by her bravery and quickly retreated his now coated fingers and slithered them to her tight opening. While he prodded them to her entrance, she pulled him close again, their tongues battling each other once more. no words were exchanged but Rin's monas became a bit louder with every pump he made. "'K-Kuo~!" She was loud, and he kissed her again immediately. She noticed the bulde in his pants was quite hard already. It must hurt, she thought and she eyed it. I like what a see, he must be big, she licked her lips. Her lower region was feeling rerally tingly, her release was nearing but she wanted him inside her. Now._

_"Now for the best part," He stopped fingering her and began to undo his belt._


	10. Day of Drama

"Huh?" I studied Rin carefully, she was sitting cross-legged on my bed. Of course I missed my room a lot but she seemed to have something important, I sighed, what could it be? I sat beside her, and her body wasn't angled towards me, shit, she was nervous. She slowly licked her lips too, her eyes were tracing cicles on my carpet and she slid a bit of her hair behind her ear- her nervous habit. "Rin... What's up?" I was completely serious now.

She gulped loudly, I could even hear it. "Well..." I groaned, this might take a while. I was mentally checking off things in an imaginary list of what could be wrong, all of the things seemed either stupid or unrealistic. "I don't know how to bring this up but..." Her mouth made a straight line, and she closed her eyes and laid back. I followed except I was laying on my side. "It's a bit complicated." She squeaked. Man, getting her to confess something was so hard. I leaned over and kissed her softly, and finally looked her in the eye. She hesitated, "Wow, your eyes are really green right now." She whispered, I kissed her again.

"Well, I'm curious." I smirked, just a few centimetres away from her face. "You can tell me what's wrong babe." I normally resisted calling her that but it's an old habit, it felt like I've used it a lot. Whether I really did know her before in the past or not, it was just right. She just giggled and I stuck out my tongue.

My lamp kept my yellow room barely illuminated and it made the situation, let's say, worse. I rolled back over so we were both laying facing up and stared at my ceiling. She seemed to have this brilliant idea to sit on- well, straddle, and grind against me. It sent shivers down my spine, damn, she was getting good. My adrenaline didn't rush in yet, but I was beginning to get horny. I groaned, propping myself up with my elbows and we were soon in sync.

"All right," Her hands slid up my chest, toying with my sweater. She found the tiny metal zipper and brought it down, exposing my shirt. I reached for a few pillows by the heard rest and used them to keep myself slightly sitting up while I grabbed her hips and grinded against her as well. Fuck, I just wanted to get it in- and soon!

She smiled meekly at me and applied more pressure, she let out a small gasp but spoke anyway, "A while ago, let's see... Two weeks? ...I don't know, we first hooked up, right?" My eyes widened at the sound of 'two weeks' but I nodded anyway. She motioned her hips in a circular pattern, and it got me more hard. "Well, you know that the next day I cleaned, I found the condom..." She glanced away but continued moving up and down, "I don't remember taking it off, and neither do you..." Her eyes met with mine again and she was serious, I could tell. I wasn't sure where this was going but I felt kind of scared at the same time. "Maybe it came off, because there wasn't any cum inside." She grinded harder and I let out a loud groan and made small thrusts against her just to tease. I knew what this meant, but I didn't want to accept it.

"Shit." I almost facepalmed. I flushed a bright pink. "So there's a huge chance you could be.."

She nodded, the realistic circumstance had already occured to her way before I let it sink in. She was also flushed but I kept her against me and she sighed, "Yeah." That's all she said. I didn't know if she took a test or anything, so it wasn't for sure. Besides, a situation like that wouldn't help us any. I bit my bottom lip, what was I supposed to say?

I thought of something quickly, "Well did you take a test?" After the words left my lips, I realized how dumb its sounded. I only blushed more. She hummed, and the tone of it wasn't that recognizable to me.

Rin's eyebrows furrowed together and she stopped moving. "No, not yet." Her beautiful ocean blue eyes searched mine, "I'm a bit scared." She gripped onto my shirt and lightly bounced in rhythm to my thrusts. "I'm only fifteen!" She moaned out, I noticed that she was enjoying the fact that we were pretty much dry humping right now. Ugh, I needed to fix that.

"So it's my fault?" I did feel guilty, since it wouldn't have been a possibility if we hadn't fucked in the first place. Rin shook her head immediately with her eyes widened. I began undoing my pants, my hands were fumbling with the button though.

She pulled off my sweater with a bit of my help and slipping her top off. I got an eyeful of her breasts, they were so beautiful and perfect in this light. I grinned widely and kicked my jeans off onto the floor were her skirt was also tossed. As she sat atop me, we both dragged our eyes up an down each other, enjoying the moment. All that was left was her white and blue thong and bra and my black checkered boxers.

My hard-on prodded against her but in all fairness, her thong was nicely moist. I hummed in delight, I was so getting it in tonight. I felt a bit tingly down there so I reached for her bra hooks, trying to undo them without looking. It took me a while, curse you three hooks, but I eventually got it and I stared at her boobs with awe, I've seen them so many times before but I still love having the chance to look at them.

They weren't that big, like D or DD but they were a B cup, round and pink perky nipples. Rin's girls didn't have stretch marks either. I brought my lips up to the the right one, my pink tongue flicking the nipple while my left hand held me up in the sitting sposition. She moaned softly and I gently tweaked the other one. Breast stimulation wasn't always on the schedule when we had sex but I just couldn't leave the oppourtunity tonight.

The thing was, we were a bit of what some would call sex addicts. Normally, I'm not comfortable talking about my love/sex life but I could only talk about it to Mikuo and Kaito. Kaito knows that Rin and I often fuck at least 5 or more times per week. It wasn't like we try to, I suppose it has to deal with hormones and teenager stuff.

Rin gripped onto my hair, I didn't mind or anything while I lightly sucked her breast then switched to the other one. I know that Rin can orgasm by just kissing, we've done it so many times, but I wonder if I can make her hit her limit by just touching her here. "A-ah, L-Len!" She cried out, her tone was thick with lust.

That's my cue, I chuckled, removing myself from her chest level and so I laid on my back again, admiring the beautiful blonde that was right in font of me. What did I do to deserve this girl, is what I'd often ask myself, Rin could probably get any guy she wants so why me? Even if there was an answer, I didn't necessarily care for it, I was just glad on how lucky I am. "S-stop teasing~" She squirmed. I tugged the ribbon on either sides of her underwear and they unweaved with ease.

She lifted a bit of her weight so I could removed her skimpy underwear and I felt how soaked they really were, I wonder if she would mind if I kept this pair... Anyway, I lifted my core as well so my boxers eventually made their way down to my ankles and I used my left foot to slide them off. I knew Rin was enjoying the sight of my erection that she just wanted it inside of her now but I wanted to a play a bit, teasing her was always fun.

"My, my, Len, horny as ever?" She smirked, her figers just grazing across my shaft. I let out a low growl, and she watched me, "I thought that you could at least hold your temptations. Tsk, tsk." Her hand firmly gripped me. knew what I was originally planning and she beat me to it. Usually, we kind of 'take turns' with giving the other a bit of foreplay but there's also been the odd time where we just fuck right away. Her nails weren't too sharp but they felt amazing against my hardened member.

I grinned as she let out a bit of saliva run down the shaft and pumped her hand against me. I felt weak, she knew how to put me under her spell easily. "Well Rin, I guess that the fact that you can possibly be pregnant doesn't change anything really, does it?" My eyes narrowed while I played playful yet satisfied smirk on my lips. Her face flushed to a deep scarlet and pouted while still giving me a hand job.

In return, she went slower and that drove me nuts. "It's your fault, jerk." She guided my throbbing cock to her slick entrance so the head just was barely touching the opening. Rin lowered herself so our faces were close and she held to fingers under my chin. "Mmmm, fuck me." She pretty much demanded. I nodded and slammed into her, feeling her walls tighten around my member quickly. She let out a really loud moan that made me cringe. I hope my mom doesn't come in.

I decided on screwing her a bir rough tonight, forget about this passion bullshit. I know she liked it as well, so I pounded against her, the sound of skin smacking against each other began a recognizable tempo. The bed underneath us creaked too, but I didn't care. My parents should know that I've been having sex, I'm almost sixteen, dammit.

She let out tons of moans, "Oh god, oh god, yes!" She panted as I kept the speed at a fast pace, I tried to find where her sweet spot was but I just couldn't yet. I shifted out position a bit up and she let out a high pithed squeal, "U-uwaaaa!" I was fucking her hard and I didn't want to hurt her so I glanced at her with a conued expression as I slowed down. It was most likely her G-Spot, but I wanted to make sure.

She appeared a bit disappointed, "I-I'm fine, dumbass. J-jus' hit there again, oh god!" Her sexy moan echoed throuhout my mind. She kept letting out these pants, moans and groans. It kept me going and my cock began feeling really tingly and sensational, I was nearing my release. "A-ah, yes. Yes, oh god, yes! Fuck me, Len!" Those words almost sent me over the edge. I let out a growl.

"I'm going to cum," I held her close. Her inner walls tightened, almost sent me over the edge, but I felt a wave of juices coat the both of us, she finally hit her orgasm. I pulled out quickly, even if she wasn't pregnant, I wouldn't want the chances to be higher. She shivered and lowered herself so the tip of my member was by her mouth. I gripped myself and began thinking of the dirtiest thoughts ever and jerked myself off. The sensation was getting greater, my toes spread apart and my back arched. "R-Rin!"

Her mouth was open, and I tried to aim for her tongue. The white sticky liquid squirted out and into her mouth. I was feeling amazing, tingly all over then suddenly tired. Her tongue licked up my shaft to the head and cleaned a bit of the mess. I pumped a bity and felt myself calming down from my high.

* * *

_"W-what!" A small voice squeaked. "N-no, stop it!" The girl wiggled around, her eyes widened with fear. She was standing while the other person, very similar to her was sitting in the blue beanbag chair. He was watching her and slid his left hand up her shirt. She shrieked and swatted him away. "Don't!"_

_He grinned, his matching blue eyes flickered with delight. "Don't be such a killjoy Miku." His eyes were locked with hers as his hand travelled up the side of her stomacbh to her breast area. "Why be so embarrassed?" He snickered, her face only flushed._

_She began searching for words while his hand was still frozen on her flat chest, "B-because, it's... It's wrong!" She cried out. He only shook his head and began removing the shirt that she wore. The chill air made goosebumps appear on her slender shoulder._

_He tossed it to the corner and admired her body. "But there are so many other things that are more worse than this." He stuck his tongue out. She shivered to his touch and he stood up beside her and held her close. "I don't want to hurt you," He whispered. Her heart was beating quickly but she finally let herself relax._

_"Mi-" She was cut off. Two soft lips met with hers and her eyes widened. She didn't know what to do. He held her by the waist and had brushed her teal locks back. Eventually she gave in but that's when he decided to pull away. He immediately though of how far he gone, he didn't mean it. Would it hurt her, that he stole her first kiss?_

_His eyes softened and he backed away, ashamed for what he had done. "I didn't think that-" He hesitated, her flush face just tied his stomach in more knots. While butterflies fluttered through hers, she didn't say a word either. "I shouldn't have..." He avoided eye contact. _

_She hummed for a bit then finally smiled brightly. "I know you stole my first kiss and that it was wrong." She ran into him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, "But now I know that I've given it to somebody I trust, right?" Miku giggled, he only tilted his head in confusion, where was she getting at? He sighed. _

_"What are you thinking, Miku?" He hung his head, disregarding the fact that she was clinging to him. He wasn't sure. First, her forced her to take off her shirt, he was only curious, and now she's completely forgiven him? Today just didn't make sense. _

_She turned his face towards her and she stuck out her bottom lip a bit, mimicking a fake pout. "You won't be a jerk about it, hm?" He nodded slowly. "What if... I had something else to give you... When I'm ready?" She stood in front of him and tapped her index fingers together while blushing. Oh no she didn't. Did she really mean...?_

_His face turned a bright pink as well, "What the hell, you're only 10, Miku!" His voice squeaked, he was surprised by her sudden courage. First, she wanted him to stop and now she wanted him to take that of all things! He groaned. "If you really want to," He smirked. _

_She clapped her hands together, "When I'm ready, ok? I promise you!" She laughed again, excited that he would take if from her instead of some other guy that would hurt her. "For my birthday, I think I'll be ready... But we can't tell anybody because if my mom find out, she's going to kill you Mikuo!"_

* * *

I rolled on my bed, unsure what to do. I bet my sister would ask me why I hadn't asked to go over to 'Miya-chama's. I couldn't tell her that I told him- I told him how I felt. Suddenly, the familiar heat covered my cheeks. Oh no, I was blushing again. I pushed myself off my bed and put my slippers on.

I lazily strolled down the hallway, our house never made creaking sounds so I bet Nee-san can't hear me. I didn't want to move anywhere but my body beckoned me to it. I headed down to the kitchen but as I turned to descend the stairs, there was a... an awkward movie on the television.

As usual, I sat and watched, my sister was longing on the couch as usual but in a strange position. The place smelled like alcohol. I deadpanned. She has been drinking again, hasn't she? My eyes trailed back to the television.

Thre were naked people, two of them. What I didn't expect was that they were both chicks. One's face was in between the blonde legs. I blushed deeply, I never expected her to be watching this! They were making loud moans, I didn't understand as to why I couldn't hear it from my room of all places!

Then my eyes shot to Nee-san, she lay on the couch with her legs spread. Something was moving and making a tinybuzzing sound. I turned a bright red and realized that she was using a vibrator on herself! I hurried upstairs with the horrible image stuck in my mind. Ew, ew, ew!

I frowned, how was I going to go downstairs without walking in on her? I couldn't stay upstairs until she was done, and if I walked in on her, it was just be awkward between us. I stood on a small stool and watched myself in the mirror, blinking a bit. I brushed my hair with my special orange brush, it was made frmo horse hairs so it was really soft.

Instantly, it came to y head out of nowhere. I was so stupid! I slammed the bathroom door hard- well, what I thought was hard enough, and opened it again. "Nee-san!" I called out. I heard a few things click and she fumbled up the stairs. The vibrator was gone from her hands, but her hair was out of her usual ponytail and a bit messy.

"What?" Nee-san was breathless so she was panting, I froze. Crap, I didn't think of anything to say. My cheeks tingled while I tried to think of an excuse. "Well, hurry up you brat, what do you want!" I flinched, "you're taking up my tv time!" Yeah, I rolled my eyes, your porn time Nee-san. I cleared my throat.

I avoided her sharp eyes, "C-can you drive me to 'Miya-chama's?" I mumbled out the only thing that would make sense. I heard her groan. I cringed again, I didn't really want to go, but what else could I say? "Please?" My eyes softened.

Nee-san sighed, "Fine, but text when you want to come home, don't call me 'cuz I probably won't answer." She shook her index finger at me. I nodded. She headed downstairs and I heard the jingling of the car keys. My stomach felt queasy as I threw on a sweater. "Come on, Nero!" She shouted.

"All right," I huffed. As I came creeping down the stairs, the television was shut off and the vibrator was gone. I sweat dropped. At least she can clean her mess. I headed outside and opened the car door before freezing, Nee-san was drinking... Uh-oh. I shrugged, 'Miya-chama's isn't that far anyway.

* * *

_**Yay, Happy 10th Chapter celebration~**_

**_((This is a big deal to me, that's why I had a mini celebration. Hah.))_**

_Honestly, I never thought that I would make it this far. Seriously._

_In the beginning, this was only supposed to be a small 5 chapter story. The words 'Always in first class...' kept repeating in my head so I had to use it for the first chapter. I think it's funny, because this story is no where near completion. It kind of stresses me out, but I don't mind. So expect more. More plot twists, more characters, more romance and of course, more RinxLen! _

_/Kiiyuko_


	11. Things Take a Turn for the Worse

_This chapter has been fully typed out a while ago. I just finally decided to upload it. Haha.  
This is more of a filler, since I took a break from the RinxLen scenes. Don't worry I don't have writer's block.  
__Enjoy!_  
_~Yuko_

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Another outburst. I sighed, Ritsu's icy stare sent shivers down my spine. My eyes trailed down and imagined that everything was fine. But it wasn't. Did I have to tell him the truth? Yes, it is my duty after all. I am his loyal assistant, I have to.

My eyes met with his. "I think it would be best to hold Miss Himeka in that world when the time comes." My eyes narrowed a bit to show that I was serious. I knew that they were smart. Soon, they were going to notice that she was gone.

Even Miss Rin, though they avoided each other. And they were going to try and find her, and I didn't want to put Ritsu in danger. In real danger. "It's just the best option at this point, while thinking of what might happen." He frowned, sliding off his bed then walked past me wordlessly. I turned, watching what he was doing.

He waited at the huge wooden door, with his back against me. "I would rather go for a walk and talk about it. Notify my mother." I stood beside him and held the door open like I should. Ritsu held out his cellphone and I grabbed it and began texting. I could have phoned Lady Aki- Ritsu's mother, but I guess Ritsu wants to go now and perferred me to text.

_Master Ritsu would like to go for a walk, we'll be back in a bit. Tsuki._

I handed the phone back. "Where shall we go?" I offered him my arm, as always. He held onto it and we entered the main corridor of the manor. As we were nearing the exit, Ritsu reached for one of his jackets and we proceeded on.

He was wearing one of his favorite dresses, a long red gothiclolita style dress with a matching lacty headband. He also wore a black leather jacket too. Out on our walks, or anywhere in public, I have to call him Lady Ritsu, due to his fascination with cross dressing, and everybody thought that Lady Aki had two daughters, one young and the other in her mid-twenties, and one elder son. I opened the larger main door for him again and hurried to his side.

We walked in silence, just following where our feet were taking us. The weather outside was fair, not too cold and not too warm. The slight breeze made it perfect. There were a few glances at us, but I'm completely used to it by now. Ritsu is the heir to his mother's company, which is a fashion magazine. Despite that fact, he isn't overly popular, which is great.

I noticed that he was disturbed by something but I couldn't figure out what. Should I say something? No, I don't want it to feel like I'm pressuring him. As I am, I let it slide, hopefully he will say something soon.

We had walked a few blocks away from the manor, but it didn't matter. Speaking of, did Lady Aki message him back? Oh well, I sighed. He turned to me, his head slightly tilted up. "Is there anything wrong, Tsuki?" Those eyes, I knew it. He's really curious and it hints that he wants something. I shook my head.

Moving my hair out of my face, I glanced around to see if anybody was watching. None. That was at least good, "Of course not, Lady Ritsu." I stood in front of him and stared into his eyes. His expression said different, that wasn't what he wanted to hear. "I thought you wanted to talk?"

He nodded, "Yes, I did Tsuki. What were you saying about Miss Himeka?" He led me to a nearby bench. I was facing towards him and hummed, trying to think of how to say it without making it sound too harsh. I glanced away quickly, I certainly didn't want to see his expression when I tell him the brutal truth that I have discovered.

"Well, we only have a few months before Miss Rin and her friends come to find her."

* * *

I felt queasy again, last night was awkward. I seen 'Miya-chama... And the air felt thick and intense, so I spent my time with Gumi-san. The awkward thing was that Nee-san found out and got mad at me for it! She yelled at me and wanted to know why I said that I wanted to see 'Miya-chama when I was mostly with Gumi-san anyway.

I shrugged and said that it was none of her business. Now I'm grounded. Great! Well, Dad is on her side too! Maybe I should sneak out to the BM? I don't know how I would go though, I could call up 'Miya-chama but, no- that would be awkward. I can't face him. Especially since... Since.. He knows what I feel.

But Deruko delivered what I was waiting for. Fresh cocaine from one of the best. I chuckled darkly. Nee-san knows what I do but not where I stash my drugs, because if she did, I would be screwed. Well, she just doesn't know where they come from. Maybe I should drug one of her foods with ecstasy one day for revenge of getting me grounded.

I hopped out of bed and stuck my hand under my bed. In a certain spot under the box spring is a special place where I put a tiny box with a bit of drugs. I don't do them or anything, it's just there in case my other stash is either stolen or something.

I paused, I don't want to drug Nee-san! I retreated my hand quickly. Bad thought, Nero, bad thought! I sighed, maybe this is the 'Miya-chama effect. I mean, before Nee-san dated him, even after, she acted all strange. Rui-nee acts funny too sometimes. Maybe it has something to do with him? I gasped. Oh no, maybe he drugs them too!

It took me a few seconds to realize, 'Miya-chama isn't bad like that! Wait, is he? I couldn't decide. I just need to get out of this house.

Maybe I was starting to go insane? 'Miya-chama probably drugged them, so he's sure to drug me soon too! Or maybe, he's planning to rape me again. Shut up conscience, I wasn't that willing! Yes, yes, I know it felt ah-maz-ing! Ok, ok, I know it's not rape if you like it- but it's greasy if you do. Well, that's what Akai-tan said anyway.

I realized that I was laying in a fetal position in the dark corner of my room. I groaned and brushed myself off, this wasn't me. I am Nero Akita, a happy 15-year old shota who isn't bothered easily and always looks on the bright side. And... And has...

**_And has hopelessly fallen for his best friend, Gumiya Nishimura._**

My face was still pink. At least Nee-san hasn't figured that part out. I pondered about my options, there's only a limited amount. I could face him and rejection, or I could avoid him and hope for the better. But I wanted things to go back to normal. Reality so wasn't on my side at all lately.

I climbed back onto my puffy bed and crawled under the soft covers. Although I'm 15 and has the appearance of a 10-year old, my room isn't very, well- like how a normal teenage boy's room should be. It was a calming gold color, like Nee-san's, but I had a much smaller bed.

Nee-san had a queen sized bed while mine was only a single. I get kind of lonely and freaked out if I sleep alone on a huge bed like that. I also had a creamy milk chocolate brown curtains and a brown carpet. The colors match like yellow and black do, but I can't have black in my room, Nee-san says that it makes it too dark. My bed was kind of lower to the ground and I had a huge maple dresser with a mirror on it. Oh, and my school uniform(s) are in the closet, where all my best clothing are hung.

My room is simple, it had no posters on the walls or anything but it did have a few pictures. Pictures of the past like 8th grade graduation, a few from kindergarten, some during elementaryand from last year where I had met Rui-nee. My eyes scanned my room and were fixed on the most special picture by my dresser, it was of me and 'Miya-chama when we were in the 1st grade where we had met. That day was probably the best day of my life, since we have been best friends since.

He knows that I take a special medicine which has pretty much long name, I think it's called the Shotaminophine. Or something like that, I can't remember. I just called it my meds, since that is what it does, keep my shota appearance. He found out right away since I couldn't keep it a secret from him, 5 years ago. But, he still reacts quite coldly towards it yet he knows how stubborn I am so he doesn't try to prevent me from taking it.

Panic overcame me, where was my phone? I patted myself, chest, ass, then sweater pockets. gone. I feared the worst, Nee-san had found it and was looking through all my texts. I scrambled to her room which was just down the hallway.

"Nee-san!" I burst into her room. Her eyes were widened as well and she plucked her earphones out of her head. She closed her laptop immediately and glared. Probably looking at hentai again, I rolled my eyes. My eyes scattered among the mountains of trash and clothes that she had claimed to be her room. How would I find it in this mess?

She sat up and frowned, "What do you want, Nero?" I know I'm her little brother, but she normally isn't this cold towards me.

I almost freaked out. "Where's my cell? I need it!" I felt the sense of insecurity and fear. That's how we our, both Nee-san and I, we get all upset and frustrated if we can't find out phones. It's always been that way since we first got them 4 years ago. "I looked everywhere!" Ok, that was patrially a lie. I only checked myself and my room, but if it's not there, I don't know where it is.

"I don't know, did you leave it at Gumi's?" She casually shrugged, acting as if it wasn't her problem. That's what bugged me about her, she pretty much forces me to help her if she ever loses her cell, but doesn't really care if I lose mine. "Or does 'Miya have it, like, did you guys go at it again?" She sneered. I paled instantly.

She was insanely drunk that night, how could she remember? I swear, she was blacking out. I blushed deeply and shook my head.

She rolled her eyes, "Nero, you have to face him. He probably has it." He tone was more soft now, as if she actually cared again, "He's you're best friend, just because things happened, doesn't mean that he hates you." I was suprised by her sudden sympathy, or whatever. "I would understand why he took it, he wants to talk to you." Then her eyes flickered evilly, "Get over it and go see him. C'mon, I'll drive you there again. I'll explain to Dad, kinda." She giggled.

I couldn't blush any deeper, so I just remained silent. Nee-san threw on a blue sweater on and lazily tied her hair into a side bun. Her keys were in her pocket and we hurried down the stairs. Hopefully Dad didn't see us, or else hw would be askign questions.

I slipped on my purple and black skater shoes and was almost out the door before I heard a loud voice from behind, "Where do you think you're going?" I cringed and turned slowly tofind my dad staring at me.

My dad was a bit gruff, and had a small goatee. He had really light brown short hair and gold eyes. He was about 6'2", I think. He accepted that a perferred being shota anyway, which surprised me. However, he used to tease me a lot about it, especially last year, when 'Miya-chama used to come over like, all the time.

I hesitated, "N-Nee-san is-"

"I'm taking him back over to 'Miya's," Nee-san coolly replied, "'Miya really wants to talk to him, and it can't wait." She sighed, "I just think that they're going to fuck!" Nee-san snickered and ran to her car. I flushed again, and my dad laughed. This so was not cool.

Awkwardly enough, my dad knew about the things that 'Miya-chama and I have done. He's walked into my room while we've kissed before. That was only once, no, ok, twice. But still, I just said that we had no feelings for each other. What a big lie that was, since now I can't help but want to be with him.

"Fine," My dad crossed his arms, "But you better come back home tonight. You're still grounded, but I'll let this slide since your sister is taking you." He chuckled heartily again and headed back to the couch. I groaned, now I really want to get Nee-san back.

* * *

_xXPiNyanKoXx: Wow, that's amazing Puppet Master._

_xRawringTealNinjax: Shut up, not really. It's complicated, I had to play them both._

_xXPiNyanKoXx: She's cute, but.. well, he is too, but you said that they were together before you got in the middle of it..?_

_xRawringTealNinjax: Yeah, they've known each other since birth. They grew up as best friends, and eventually started dating. When they broke up, I dated her for a bit without him knowing.. & after the incident... Well, you know that I was with him for a bit as well.._

_xXPiNyanKoXx: He's still your best friend, right?_

_xRawringTealNinjax: Yeah, he see's me from time to time. But she doesn't know that I had gotten together with him either. That's why I'm the Puppet Master._

_xXPiNyanKoXx: It's an amazing triangle but I'm surprised that they haven't figrued it out by now..._

_xRawringTealNinjax: Yeah, but now that Ruko predicts that they will reunite with Rui, it puts everything in jeopardy._

_xXPiNyanKoXx: Well, from my situation, I can only wish for the best for you._


	12. When We Think the Drama is Over

_You know where she is._

The voice chilled Ruko to the bone. As much as she wanted to ignore it, it just was truly happening. The psychic groaned and rolled over in her bed.

_You could help her._

The raven haired girl rubbed her eyes, and just as she predicted, a dark haired boy sat in front of her. She sighed heavily, this totally was not the time.

_You finally woke up._

The ghost boy smiled, she was starting to regret being able to contact him spiritually.

"Not now Rei, I need to sleep." Ruko hissed. The boy shrugged. He could speak if he wanted to but he decided to speak telepathically. Hopefully Rinto or Lenka didn't wake up and ask her what's going on- they're already too spacey and futuristic enough. "I have to get up early, ok?" She glared. If Rook had walked in, he would have asked her if she's gone insane again.

The boy's face was saddened. He wasn't excited for the whole academy of VocaVoca knowing that his sister was gone.

_Fine, I'll return in the morning, ok?_

He had flashed her his usual goofy grin and gave her the thumbs up before fading into a semi-transparent cloud.

While he was invisible Rei felt guilty, a lot. Though nobody had noticed at school yet, since they were on break, they were sure to notice by the second day. Rui Kagene was not one to skip school. Even if she was sick, she would go and try not to get anybody sick as well.

Rui Kagene, his dear, dear sister who was alive, had been taken. By who? Easily, some self centered bastard. Rei frowned, he still did know who did it. Who took her. More of less, who would want her? The raven haired boy sighed, he just wanted her to be at home and safe.

It must have been hard for her, especially since he was in a coma at the moment. He was able to, spiritually, move around and such, but only Ruko could see him.

The dark brunette faded back to his usual spot in the hospital, his IV monitor was still beeping at a normal tempo, which meant that his physical body was still doing well. Rei wanted to laugh, he was an unusual one, for sure. His spiritual body fused with the semi-alive body snoozing away.

* * *

She had wonderful curves, her luscious long hair made him want to melt. Her eyes sparkled like pure aquamarines that hid a bit of sass behind them. Her creamy flawless skin made him wonder, what lotion she had used and if he could apply it to her one night. Her lips, oh how her lips held the perfect pout. They were always pink and glossy, he wish that he could just kiss her.

That was the thing, he couldn't kiss her whenever he wanted. Especially with his, or even her parents around. It was hard enough that they already lived together. His bedroom was close to hers though, so he didn't have to worry about sneaking all the way over to the other side of the mansion to see her at night.

He sat on her bed, it was pink, teal, and lavender. Cotton Candy Colors, as she would call it. He waited for her, to return home and greet him with a hug, like she always did. He grinned widely and thought about it, how life used to be before everything had started. And by everything, he meant the drama, secrets, lies and heartbreaks.

She used to be a tiny, sweet, innocent girl. He was guilty, he knew that he had corrupted, and turned her into the popular young woman that she is now. Now she is a bit bossy, manipulative, and concieted. She cared for her close friends still yet loved being in the spotlight. Before, she didn't really care being the center of attention but she still loved being with her friends.

He bit his bottom lip, it was her idea in the first place. She wanted to do it, on her birthday. Her 11th birthday... That was at least 6 years ago. Time sure has changed, he thought. The seventeen-year old laid back, allowing the fluffy pink duvet cushion his body.

When was she coming home? She didn't usually stay out this long, even on break, without saying something to him, or her parents. She wasn't out with her small blonde friend like before, she was still classified as 'missing'. He closed his eyes, how he wished to say something, but people had blackmailed and threatened him, so he was at a lose-lose situation.

A knock at the door, no- two knocks, alarmed him. Had she come home now? No, she doesn't knock on her own door. She would burst in, being exhausted and setting down her bags, if she had gone shopping. He didn't say anything and the door creaked open a bit. "Mikuo?" A soft voice soothed. He realized that it was her mother, his aunt.

"Uhm, yeah?" He cocked his eyebrow, not understanding how she had figured out that he was in here. Out of all the possible rooms, maybe she went looking. "What is it?"

She sighed heavily and opened the door wider, "Have you seen her?" He shook his head immediately, her eyes dropped to the floor. A fluttery feeling filled his stomach, something wasn't right. "We can't find her, she left at 5. She said that she was looking for Rin."

The tealette cursed and rushed to his room. He slid on a stylish sweater and headed outside, Miku wasn't somebody to run off without contacting at least somebody within fifteen minutes. Yes, Miku was a constant talker, she chatted away about like, everything.

Did that little witch, Ritsu, have anything to do with it? Mikuo shook his head, of course not. He was only interesting in Rui, not Miku. Besides, why would Ritsu take something important of his while he was helping him out? It made no sense. Ritsu wasn't like that, at least to him.

* * *

"No."

A short blonde pouted. The taller one, smirked deviously. He paced around the blonde, watching his every move.

He paused, "And why not?" His blue eyes flickered. He laughed, the younger boy stared down to the floor. "It's only a bit," He sang playfully. The held a small white cylinder in between his thumb and index finger and offered it to the boy again. "C'mon, you're not going to get completely stoned."

The boy, Len, scoffed loudly. "Yeah, and you're going to rape me again." His lips formed a straight line. Mikuo knew how serious he can be- especially when it came down to smoking a joint. "Besides, my parents will be able to smell it!" He whined. Mikuo wasn't convinced, not yet anyway.

He grinned, "Come on, you know you like it~" The elder boy teased, running a hand through his silky hair. He sat in front of Len and kept eye contact, "It's way better if you're high." Mikuo hummed, "Oh, what did you say again last time? Oh yes, I believe you were like," He mimicked Len's past moans, "**_'Oh god, h-harder! Mmmm, fuck me 'K-Kuo. F-faster~~'_** Right?" He chuckled. Len turned bright red, embarassed by his boyfriend's declaration.

Len brough his hands to his cheeks. Yup, they were burning. "Sh-shut up!" He whined more, this only made him more adorable in Mikuo's eyes. He hesitantly stared back into Mikuo's blue eyes. "F-fine," He let out a defated sigh, "I'll try it."

Mikuo's eyes were widened, normally he couldn't get Len to try any type of drug. Satisfied, he whipped out his lighter and lit the tip of the rolled paper. "All right~!"

I know that I'm a big chicken shit. Especially now. I nervously toyed with my sweater string. What if he didn't want to see me?

Nee-san got out of the car and slammed the door. She opened the door to 'Miya-chama's house and I watched her talk to Gumi-nee. Hesitantly, I pushed the stupid car door open. Nee-san doesn't really talk good care of her car.

Gumi-nee was excited to see me. She greeted me with a hug. I was a bit squished by her boobs but I didn't say anything. I just awkwardly hugged her back. I was starting to feel feverish.

"He'll be fine, Nero. I'll make sure that 'Miya doesn't try anything~" She giggled and waved to Nee-san. My sister only nodded. Once I turned to enter the house and heard my sister drive away, I began to feel dizzy and nauseated.  
Gumi-nee took a quick note of this. I lazily wobbled to the couch and I laid down on the couch. Is 'Miya-chama really to blame? I groaned loudly. "Are you okay Nero?" Gumi-nee rushed to my side, I just nodded. "Maybe a little rest will help, ne?" I just nodded again. She lifted me up, surprisingly, and carried me upstairs.

She held a hand to my forehead, "My, you're fevering up! A few days ago, you were fine!" Her eyes were widened and she spoke quickly, I only nodded again. My head already started to hurt too, ever since I left the car. Maybe it's because I'm just stressing out over this.

Whenever Nee-san gets too stressed, she gets a cold, or a fever. Maybe it's genetic. I don't know, I don't really care either.

She carried me to a room at the end of the hallway that was empty. I never understood why they had a spare bedroom. Their mother's room was in the basement because she was barely home. 'Miya-chama's room was the biggest... Next door to the one I was staying in. Gumi-nee's room is on the main floor, somewhere.

She tucked me into the bed and made sure I was comfortable. She closed the curtains so the remaining daylight didn't shine in my face. I had a small chuckle, Gumi-nee takes good care of me, like Rui-nee. She worries about me constantly when something's wrong.

"Do you need anything?" She was to my side in a second, I just shrugged, there really wasn't anything I wanted, or needed. "Oh, I'll get some Shio Ramen!" She pranced off. She knew that the salt-based ramen was my favourite. I just sighed,

I was within 15 meters of where 'Miya-chama is and I can't even say a word to him. Flushing, I tried to think of something else.

My eyes wandered to a lava lamp. It was a usual cone shape, and it as green. I watched the wax bubble from the bottom to the top and down again. It was soothing, I was also warm, thanks to this blanket, and I was beginning to relax. Until a certain thought appeared in my head.

Looking at that lava lamp was a reminder of what I want 'Miya-chama to put inside of me...

My face was fully flushed and right on time, Gumi-nee burst in. Thanks.

I held my hands to my face. When I get sick, I'm a bit depressed and not myself. That's why I hate being sick. She set up a table beside me and set down a hot bowl of ramen. "Thanks," I mumbled but managed to smile.

Then I realized, Shio Ramen is salt-based. Why do I like it so much? Is it because I like the salty-ish of 'Miya-chama's...

She bowed, "Anything for Nero, ne?" She let out a soft giggle and danced away. I positioned myself to sit up. Beside the ramen bowl were one green pill and a yellow one. So she got me meds to feel better? She's so nice.

I used my chopsticks and whirled my noodles around them. They were kind of hot, but I didn't care, it was delicious. Gumi-nee must of ran to the Ramen Shop that was close by. I stabbed at the greens and more noodles. this was delicious, salty yet smooth.

The broth, most of all was my favourite part. I lifted the bowl a bit to take a few sips. With every drink, I began to feel drowsy. Eventually, I set the bowl down again and I pulled the covers close.

My eyes felt heavy, I was full and I wasn't shivering. Perfect. I closed my eyes, maybe I'll listen to the surrounding sounds until I drift off. The ticking of a clock kept my occupied.

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick_

_T-_

* * *

I groaned and rolled around. I jumped a bit, I'm not used to being in a big bed by myself! "W-whaa?," From the corner of my eye, 'Miya-chama watched. He smirked and held a yellow device in his palm. My phone! I flushed and avoided eye contact.

I frowned, but he still twirled it around his finger. "Are you really going to avoid me forever?" He sighed. I stared down at my lap. What was I going to say? Why yes, 'Miya-chama, because I'm scared! No, that won't do. I kept my mouth shut. His eyes narrowed. "Not going to speak, hm?"

I know 'Miya-chama can be really mean when he doesn't get what he wants, or something. He can be a giant jerk, but I don't mind. I just know better not to fall for it.

"I-" I mumbled, his gaze was sharp. He approached me and I kind of got ticked off, I'd rather be alone right now. He put his two fingers on the bottom of my chin and tilted my face up.

"What is it, boku no sukina?" He chuckled darkly, there was something that said I should be afraid. But instead, I blushed. 'Miya-chama can be a bit rough sometimes. Especially with his choice of words, I didn't know what to say. "C'mon, say it," He huskily whispered in my ear.

I clutched onto his shirt with my right hand and my left created a fist. I wasn't going to punch him, I'm just nervous. He was over top me, I know where this was going. His shirt was a button down shirt and the top three buttons were undone. I got a good eyeful of his developing abs and toned chest.

I peered up at him and he leaned in. Closer and closer as he came, my eyes fluttered shut. His lips met mine, and I felt his tongue softly prod against my lips. I let out a soft moan and allowed him to enter with his tongue.

We haven't done this in a while, honestly, I did miss it. Our tongues moved together, creating a complicated dance. I just hoped that Gumi-nee didn't walk in right now. I could hear her voice in my head right now, ''Miya, why is your tongue down his throat!?' or 'W-wait, what the hell!' or even 'I thought I said that you weren't supposed to do anything to him! Ah, how am I going to explain this to Neru? She will kill me!'.

His hands trailed up my waist and he pulled away, smirking. I felt embarassed, this time it's not going to be drunken sex. Sex, I can barely say- or even think of that word without feeling awkward.

'Miya-chama's green eyes flickered mischeviously and he pushed up my shirt. I let out a small gasp as his tongue traced circles around my nipples. "'Mi-Miya-chama~" He nibbled on one and his soft touches reached to the hem of my pants.

His emerald eyes locked with mine and I already knew that he knew that I was hard enough and just waiting for it. I squirmed when his fingers caressed the growing bulge in my pants. I let out another moan as he unzipped my bants and tugged them off. He leaned in and kissed me again before attempting to get rid of his pants.

Simultaneously, I was unbuttoning his shirt and running my hands over his smooth chest. His glanced back up at me and paused, "Should I get a lip ring?" He chuckled. It was random but I didn't mind. Humming, I nodded.

I quickly kissed him, "It's sexy," I purred. He just grinned and tossed his shirt to the floor. He lifted mine off and I helped him get it over my head. That soon disappeared too.

He retreated and leaned back on his hands and beckoned me towards him. Falling for it, I followed. He sat back and cocked his eyebrows. I knew what he wanted but I wanted to hear it. I stuck my tongue out, "Say it," I whisper-sang.

He pulled me close so our lips were barely touching. "Suck," His husky voice made the butterflies in my stomach go wild. I complied and removed his boxers. He had a full erection, and I teased him my slowly licking just the tip. He shivered, growled and stared coldly at me. I giggled and took only the head of his member in my mouth.

He growled again while I sucked on the head and twirled my tongue around it. I opened my left eye and caught a glimpse of him. Gripping the rest of his shaft, I motioned my mouth and hand at the same time. He purred and ran his finger through my hair. I didn't want him to cum anytime soon so I pulled away with a loud popping sound.

He eyed me suspiciously, and I smirked. "'Miya-chama, you can't come too soon," I licked his ear and straddled him. The tip of his member was lightly prodding against my entrance.

"Fuck, Nero, when did you get so," He slowly lowered me onto him, "Ir-re-sis-ta-ble?" He said each syllable every time I lowered down onto his cock. I was starting to feel a bit tingly and really good down there. It didn't hurt, like the first time, and so I rose up a bit while he thrusted out and I felt like I was gonna cum right there. "So tight."

He also gripped me and pumped a bit while he began thrusting faster and faster, "'M-Miya-chama~" I moaned loudly, "H-harder~" He responded quickly and one hand was on my erection while the other was at my hip and pushed me down harder with every thrust. "Oh god," I panted. He grinned and he hit a certain spot that made me moan really loud, but then I got scared that Gumi-nee would hear.

The bed underneath us creaked in time with him fucking me. A-ah, I felt dirty thinking that. "Mmm," I moaned. He pulled me close and our lips met, his tongue battling mine. I felt amazing, everywhere. My hands were bracing myself against his chest.

He kept thrusting and I was feeling close to my release. "H-Harder 'Mi-Miya-chamaaaa~!" My hands slid up his chest and gripped onto his collarbone. My short nails dug into his skin as my moans become more uncontrollable. "O-Oh god!"

The waves of pleasure became to much, "K-kyaa!" I loudly groaned, clutching onto him. My cum squirted out on him and I blushed deeply. He gripped onto my hips and I felt a sweet hot cream leak into me. I blushed even harder, if that's possible.

"Fuck," He smirked, a bit of sweat dampened his hair, "Damn it, I've never felt this good in a long time." His chuckle was light, I had my arms wrapped around him, my cum still lingering on his stomach. "Now I get to see your afterglow."

I playfully pouted, "That's not funny." I leaned in to kiss him, "And what do you mean by 'after glow?'" I tilted my head slightly. He just face palmed and laughed harder.

While holding me close, he cocked an eyebrow. "I mean, the glow you give off after sex," He sang. I rolled my eyes but blushed again. My cheeks felt a bit sore from blushing so much. "It's so," He brought his lips to my ear, "Cute."

My eyes widened and I increased the space between us, "I don't wanna be just cute!" I whined, "I just wanna be yours. I wanna be more than cute! ' 's not fair if you used my body only for your advantage, despite what you know!" I stopped to catch my breath, "I wanna be able to say that this wasn't just sex, this was something more. Instead of just fucking me, I wanna be able to say that you made love to me. For you to make me feel like I never have been before!" He stared at me, stunned of all the things I was saying. At the time, I didn't care, I continued, "I don't care if you're my best friend. All I know is that I want this to last since I'm in love with you!" I buried my face into my hands, embarrassed and afraid what he's going to say. He already knew that I held these feelings- I just seem to make it worse every time.

He grabbed my wrists and I pulled away, like his touch shocked me or something. "Nero." I didn't look at him. I heard him inhale deeply, "Nero, where- where do I even start?" He sighed, I was insisting on grabbing my clothes and going but it would make things even more awkward. He removed my hands and stared into my watery eyes.

He took in a deep breath, crap, I was in for it."I understand that." I cringed, "But you're cute, to me." He shrugged, I blushed again, "I- erm- I know that, I'm not using you." His eyes remained serious, "If I was only using you, I could have bought more whores from the BM. Seriously, you think I'd do that?" He rolled his eyes.

"You're my best friend, yeah, so what? You should know I wouldn't play with your heart like that." He pulled me forward so I was against him again, "You're more fragile then whores, you're a shota. I know how you feel. But don't worry," He let out a soft chuckle and I smiled too, "If that's what you really want, I'll do it." He held a cocky grin, "I'll fuck you long and hard, k? Whenever you want." I noticed that he was getting hard again. I held the hands to my face again.

To be honest, I was getting turned on again too but that could wait until later. "I mean it Nero, I've never actually truly meant this to anybody." He pulled me into a short yet passionate kiss, "I love you too." I felt a wave of happiness overcome me, as this was something totally new.

I didn't know what to say, but my eyebrows furrowed together, "I-idiot, why didn't you say anything earlier!?" My tsundere side took over, my bottom lip stuck out a bit while I pouted.

* * *

I sighed, and sat in Len's bedroom . It the morning after I told him. I could be pregnant, of all things. I glanced down at my stomach, this could not be happening. I was going to wait a while until I took an actual test, well, since it could be too early for the test or something? Oh what am I saying? I'm just finding excuses after excuse.

As I was wondering to myself, Len popped in, "You're gonna wait until you tell people, huh." We woke up an hour ago, and slowly getting on with our days. I hugged my practically naked body, my eyes set a downcast. "We don't have to worry about it so much, right now."

He had a point, as long as I wasn't showing, nobody would know. He wouldn't open his mouth either, I know he wouldn't. He was a loyal boyfriend, and he would have explain things too which are not in his favor.

I tried to take my mind off it. "Why don't we go do something, I mean, it's the weekend- or something." I shrugged lazily. I was never much of a morning person, but I wanted to take my mind off this for once. He threw a tanktop and a pair of shorts at me. Looking at the colors, I frowned. "Len, these obviously don't go together! These shorts are blue plaid, this shirt is lime green. To make an acceptable outfit, hand me a cerulean blue shirt!" I pouted, does he know fashion? A princess like me can't go anywhere with wearing clashing clothes.

"Well sorry princess!" He teased me, "I just wear whatever-"

"Yeah, that's why you need a new wardrobe." I simply stated smiling like a smart ass. "Come on, we need to do some shopping today anyway. Also, I would like to go visit my friend Miku after a while. I have so much to tell her, you'll meet her when we go back to school."

* * *

_I know I have drifted away from Rin and Len- and that's supposed to be the main attraction, sorry! It'll come back, lots of drama is to come. Anyway, to the one reviewer who said __**yaoi is gay**__... Um yeah, it is. It's boy's love, there's nothing wrong with that. _

_This multi-paring, plot twisting tale is far from over. I honestly think it will end when they are all grown up, with kids, houses, jobs and such. As continuing from their kids would be a little hard and would take much longer. I'll eventually put this to rest, but not for the longest time. _

_Please review, thanks. _

_Denny_


End file.
